The Path to Peace
by GameFreak38
Summary: Sequel to Team Chaos. The team now proceeds to the Yoshian island of Othea to stop the civil war that started long ago. However, the darkness is growing. Rated for violence and death. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Evil Will Never Die

_Pre A/N: This is the sequel to my story Team Chaos. If you haven't already read the first story, then I suggest you do before you go on to read this._

* * *

Team Chaos Members 

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

**Summary: The sequel to Team Chaos. After Leon's defeat the team now how has to deal with the new problems that have been developing in the Yoshi Archipelago. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request.

**The Path to Peace**

**Chapter 1: Evil Will Never Die**

* * *

_Two months later…_

It has been a time of peace for the world after the elimination of Leon. Sheila was added to the team immediately following the operation. Strangely though, the royal council of Yoshi's Island was still debating that if Princess Sheila should be queen of Yoshi's Island. The team decided to spend some vacation time at the Rainbow Palace at Yoshi's Island. While the team was enjoying themselves in the courtyards, Chris decided to talk to the council himself. He left the palace and entered the small village that was nearby. After walking a short distance, the council building came into view. The building was white and it was based off an Ancient Greek design. Chris went through the doors and walked down a couple of hallways to the main chamber. Inside, the councilmen were discussing several issues that were important to them. Chris walked to the center of the room as the councilmen looked towards him. Everything went silent as several ascending rows of Yoshian councilmen waited to hear what Chris wanted to say. Chris looked around for a moment and then faced the head councilman. He was a middle-aged yellow Yoshi that was wearing a black suit.

"Yoshian Council, I am Chris, leader of Team Chaos. I have come to discuss about the main issue that you are facing. I am here to give my opinion on who should be the ruler of Yoshi's Island. Please allow me to speak." Chris stated.

"Very well. While this matter is only important to us, we will let you speak because of what you have done for the island. So please general, proceed." the yellow Yoshi said.

"You should let Sheila be the ruler of the island! Sheila helped me and my team eliminate Leon and save the world! She was the one who gave the final shot that destroyed the MRG Cannon and saved millions of people. She was more than capable of handling herself in the field of battle. She was willing to go on such a dangerous mission just to prove that she should rule your people. She has shown great leadership qualities and in my opinion, I think that she can lead Yoshi's Island into a new age of peace and prosperity. She will prove to be a greater leader than the treacherous Leon. I only ask that you take my words into thought." Chris said.

"Hmm...you make a very good argument for Princess Sheila. We will definitely take your words into consideration. I would like you to return here tomorrow with the princess. We will have made our decision and we will reveal if she is worthy to be the ruler of the island. Also, the rest of your team is also invited to witness the event." the yellow Yoshi said.

"Very well." Chris said.

* * *

_The next day…_

It was around noon and everyone arrived at the base of the council building. There were hundreds of people in front of the building. The council leaders were standing in front of all the people and they seemed to have been waiting for the team and Sheila. The council leaders were all wearing white robes, but they were all different colored Yoshis. There was a yellow Yoshi, a blue Yoshi, a green Yoshi, a red Yoshi, and a purple Yoshi standing on the top of the stairway by a pedestal. The team also noticed the crown sitting on the pedestal. It was gold and it was decorated with jewels that came from the royal families of before.

"Ah, Chris and Sheila have finally arrived! Hear me my Yoshian brethren! Today we have finally made our decision concerning who should be ruler of our great island! Today marks a new era of a new ruler! Our new ruler will lead us into a time of peace and prosperity! She has proven that she is more than capable of leading us all! I promise you that she will be an even better ruler than the treacherous Leon. I am honored to present to you our new ruler, Queen Sheila!" The yellow Yoshi said.

Sheila walked up to the councilmen and knelt down. The purple Yoshi picked up the crown and sat it on the top of Sheila's head. She stood back up as the crowd began to chant her name in a loud tone. Sheila rose her hand and everyone went silent.

"My loyal subjects! I swear under the eyes of our Yoshian Gods that I will lead you all to a new age! An age of prosperity for not only this island, but for the entire Yoshian Archipelago! I will make sure that we live in peace, just like what our Yoshian ancestors wanted!" Sheila said.

The crowd began to cheer while Team Chaos bowed to Sheila. Immediately after the event, the entire island went in celebration of their new ruler. However, Yoshi and Sheila snuck off to another place while the rest of the team went off to a nearby beach. They walked down a narrow path until they eventually reached a small opening where there was a large waterfall that had water that was in the color of a rainbow come down from over the edge of the cliff and into the pool that was glowing brightly with the colored water. Yoshi sat the basket that he was carrying and opened it. He pulled out a large towel and laid across the flat rocks at the edge of the pool. Sheila sat down and then took off her shoes. She sat her shoes behind her and placed her feet into the warm and soothing water of the pool. Yoshi did the same thing and then pulled out some fruit from the basket. He gave Sheila an orange while he began to eat a melon.

"Why did you take me to our spot after all of these years?" Sheila asked.

"I thought that we should celebrate in private. I know this probably won't be as magical as that night six years ago, but I'd figure that this would still be a good time. I just wanted to take you here so we can enjoy each other's company in peace." Yoshi said as he pulled out some more fruit.

"That is very sweet Yoshi. I don't know what I would do without you." Sheila said.

"I'm sure that you do know what you would do without me. You proved yourself at the base and in the space battle. You have proven that you are worthy of becoming queen and I'm honored to have met you so long ago." Yoshi said.

"So am I Yoshi...Do you want to go for a swim?" Sheila asked.

"I would like to." Yoshi said.

Yoshi and Sheila jumped into the water and began to swim in it for what felt like an eternity. They were splashing the colored water at each other as they continued to enjoy themselves. After about half an hour, they finally decided to get out and dry off. However, when they got out they couldn't help but stare at each other's eyes. The sunlight seemed to have focused a beam of light over the two wet Yoshis. They continued to slowly get closer as each other's dripping bodies started to touch. Their lips then touched as they entered a very passionate kiss. It was another moment of pure eternal bliss for the two Yoshis. The water on their bodies may have cooled, but they were still warm with the heat of the moment. Their noses continued to rub each other for several minutes until they finally separated and pulled some towels and dried themselves.

"Yoshi?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah Sheila?" Yoshi asked.

"That was amazing...I'm glad that we came here again..." Sheila said.

"Me too Sheila...me too..." Yoshi said.

* * *

_Meanwhile on Yoster's Island…_

In an isolated part of the island near the northern coast, Boshi and Kamek where walking around and behaving very suspiciously. They entered a cave that was not seen to the normal eye. Inside, they walked to what seemed to be an ancient shrine. The statue was of an ancient Yoshian god. It was a statue of the fabled Demon Yoshi. In Yoshian Lore, it said that this Yoshi brought true despair to the world with his incredible dark powers. He ruled the world until the fabled Rainbow Yoshi defeated him in battle. It is said that the spirit of the Demon Yoshi is in a blade of a sword. However, nobody knows where it could be. Anything on the Rainbow Yoshi is in complete mystery though. Boshi and Kamek walked towards the statue and looked at with intent.

"Are you ready Boshi? I have taught you all I know about black magic. You should be powerful enough to perform the ritual." Kamek said.

"Yes…I should be able to. The spirit of Leon will make me the strongest Yoshi in history! I can begin my quest to conquer the Yoshian Archipelago!" Boshi said.

"Even though Leon was eradicated physically, he was not destroyed spiritually. When you absorb his spirit, you should gain all the abilities that Leon had before his passing. It was a bittersweet event. While we lost a great leader, we will gain by your absorption of Leon's spirit." Kamek stated.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's get this thing started!" Boshi exclaimed.

Kamek hoisted up his wand and it began to glow in the color black. Boshi lit a couple of small fires in the hands of the idol and knelt down. He incited an incantation and then stood back up. When he got back up, the flames were put out by the wind that appeared briefly in the cave. Then a green light came out from the statue and started to grow bigger and brighter as Kamek and Boshi stood back. After a brief moment, Leon's body was able to be seen in the light. Leon gave a smirk and then rushed into Boshi's body. Boshi rose into the air as purple energy surrounded his entire body. When the energy faded, Boshi landed back onto the ground. He was a little dizzy, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Is that it Kamek?" Boshi asked.

"It should be. It will take some time before you can get all of the abilities of the spirit. We might as well go back to your castle and wait for it to happen." Kamek said.

Kamek and Boshi got into a speed boat and drove over to an island that was about 20 miles away from Yoster's Island. All that was on the island was a dock and a large castle that was Boshi's home. The castle was originally abandoned until Boshi found and took up residence in it. The castle was black with several tall towers at each of the corners of the castle. There was also a large courtyard in the center of the castle. They parked the boat and walked over to the castle. Boshi pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He pushed it open as he and Kamek walked inside as the door closed.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Boshi was in his private study sitting next to a fire and Kamek was in the next room. Strangely though, Kamek was right by the door as if he were waiting for something. Meanwhile, Boshi was starting to get a strange feeling inside of himself. He started to feel a strange energy cover his body.

"What in the world? It must be the spirit's power coming into me. I'm sure that this is normal." Boshi stated.

However, he started to notice that his color was turning black and that his shoes and fins were turning red. Boshi tried to stand up but a surge of agonizing pain came through his body and it knocked him to the floor. He was now panicking as he began to scream for help.

"What's going on! This isn't right! Kamek! Kamek, get in here! Something is not right! KAMEEEEEEEEK!" Boshi screamed.

An echo was heard after Boshi's last scream and then there was nothing but silence. After a few moments Kamek could here a maniacal laughter coming from the study. It was deeper than Boshi's voice. Kamek walked into the room and saw the Yoshi standing up. It was a black Yoshi with red shoes, red fins, red shoes, and red eyes. He almost looked like the Demon Yoshi in a way.

"As see that you have returned my master…" Kamek stated.

"Kamek? You were able to revive me? the Yoshi asked.

"Yes…I taught this Yoshi the ways of black magic. I used him to revive you. He just didn't know the secrets that I was hiding from him. He did not know that if a person was to absorb a spirit and that it is stronger than the person, it would take over the body of the person in time. I didn't think it would be this fast though. The Yoshi's mind was corrupted by his greed for power." Kamek stated.

"You have truly outdone yourself this time Kamek." the Yoshi said.

"I'm not worthy master..." Kamek said.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to created an army so I can combat against those that oppose me!" the Yoshi said.

"You don't have to sir. While you were gone, I was able to create a small army of a few hundred soldiers for you. This castle is basically the home base for our forces. There are also several other small islands where are forces are residing.

"Then where is my army?"

"They are currently in Yoster's Island trying to get more men. We need to be as strong as possible. The Yoshis that I was able to get were given to me by the Imperial ruler of Othea himself." Kamek said.

"Very well...did this new body give me any new abilities?" the Yoshi asked.

"Yes, you have the abilities of black magic at your control. You are much more powerful than you were last time. However, Leon, I suggest that you wait until we have a large enough army." Kamek stated.

"Excellent…Meanwhile, I'm going to do a little bit of research on the General's and Yoshi's powers. I need to know more about Chaos and of Yoshi's guardian abilities. I may be able to uncover their weaknesses if I look hard enough. In time, they will be destroyed and I will have the world at my control!" Leon said.

Leon began to laugh with Kamek as the night continued onward.

* * *

_A/N: I decided to make the sequel and put it in the Mario category because it will primarily focus on the Yoshis. As I said earlier, please read the first story before reading this so you know a bit about the people in this story. Hope you like this chapter! Read and Review!_


	2. Othea

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

**Summary: The sequel to Team Chaos. After Leon's defeat the team now how has to deal with the new problems that have been developing in the Yoshi Archipelago. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request.

**The Path to Peace**

**Chapter 2: Othea**

* * *

_The next day..._

Although Leon was revived by the powers of black magic, he had to sleep becuase his body needed some time to regain its full energy. Leon woke up around seven in the morning and got out of his bed. After he finished making it, he left his room and closed the door behind him. He walked down a hallway with stone walls that also had several small paintings hanging on the walls. He continued through the corridor until he came across a large, blue door. Leon checked to see if the door wasn't locked and Leon stepped inside. It was a large library with hundreds of books. Leon moved a nearby rolling ladder to a random bookcase and walked up to the top of the ladder. Leon began to look at the books as Kamek quietly walked into the library.

"Is there anything that you are particulary looking for Leon?" Kamek asked.

"Not really...I'm just looking at the books that this place offers." Leon said as he continued to look at the books.

Leon stepped down from the ladder and moved it to another bookcase. He walked up the ladder and continued to look at the books. Eventually, I book caught Leon's eye and he pulled it out. The book was green with gold trimming and it was entitled "Magic Energies of the World." Leon started to look through the book as Kamek walked towards the ladder.

"Kamek, did this Boshi own all of these books?" Leon asked.

"No sir. This castle was abondoned when we found it and decided that we would make it our own. We never changed how the castle looked as this has been the place where I taught Boshi the ways of black magic." Kamek stated.

"Whomever owned this place obviously had interest in the magical energies of the world. Look at all of these books...there are books about regular magic, black magic, chi, psy ops, Yoshian guardians, and even one about Chaos energy." Leon said as he placed the book bak onto the shelf and pulled out the book about Chaos energy.

"Yes...maybe this could be the place where you can find the information you need to defeat Team Chaos this time..." Kamek said.

"It says here that there are two Guardians of Chaos; one of pure light and one of pure evil. It doesn't seem to reveal anything about their weaknesses though. Probably each other is their own weakness. It is said that a guardian is chosen by the Gods of Chaos whenever they feel that someone is worthy of such a title and reponsibility. It is said that the Guardian of Chaos is granted with the most powerful abilities and the most powerful weapon in the world; the Sword of Chaos. However, it is also stated that the Dark Guardian of Chaos also posesses a weapon of almost equal power to the Sword of Chaos. This demonic sword is called the Doomsday Sword. The blade is said to be black with purple flames painted on the bottom of the blade that connects to the purple hilt. The hilt has several spikes protruding from its ends. The hilts of the two swords were designed to fit the hands of any user. According to Chaos Lore, the swords have never clashed against each other in their entire existence. Therefore, nobody knows what would happen if the two swords were to ever clash. It is stated that the sowrd will grant its user a guardian form that is powered by the evil energies in the weilder's soul. The Doomsday Sword has been missing for hundreds of years as it is the main source of evil energy in the world. The book states that the sword may have been hidded in a place with nothing but evil energy. The energy is said to be so strong that only the most demonic of souls can survive. I may have an idea of such a place..." Leon said.

"What is that Leon?" Kamek asked.

"On the northwestern part of the island of Othea, there is said to be an area known as the Forbidden Zone. This area is supposed to be completely covered in dark energies that are extremely powerful. The Imperial Yoshis sent some troops there several times during the last two hundred years but none ever came back. They were all sent to investigate the most demonic place in the entire Yoshi Archipelago; The Tower of Demons. It is said that the fabled Demon Yoshi lived in that satanic tower." Leon said.

"You are willing to risk your life to look around a place that you are not even sure if that area is where the sword is at? That is probably too dangerous for you." Kamek said.

"What we survive through makes us stronger. If I can get that sword, we can actually stand a good chance at defeating Team Chaos. I don't want to hear any more questions. Prepare my equipment and my boat Kamek. I'm going to the island of Othea." Leon said as placed the book back into the bookcase.

Kamek brought Leon several weapons and items to use on Othea. These items included a standard Imperial Yoshi sword, coins for Leon to spend on the island, some food, and a medical kit. The sword's blade was silver and the hilt was white in color. Leon stepped out of the castle and into his boat that was waiting in the docks. The boat was actually a small yacht with a speed boat's engine. It was black in color and it had a red stripe on the lower hull. Leon stepped aboard and activated the power. He sat in the driver's seat as Kamek walked towards him.

"Kamek. Keep an eye on this castle and inform me if any enemy forces come nearby here. I will have a radio with me just in case you need help. I have already informed our soldiers that you are commanding them while I am gone." Leon ordered.

"Yes sir. Just make sure that you be careful out there. It is highly unlikely that will be able to be revived again if you are to fall in battle." Kamek stated.

Leon simply smirked at the warning and drove away from the castle and towards the direction of where Othea was...

* * *

_Meanwhile at Yoshi's Island..._

The team was resting on a beach on the southern coast of the island as they were enjoying the mild weather that they were having. However, Chris was sitting on a beach chair as he was staring at the open sea and continued to think about that mysterious island. He decided to talk to Sheila about it and found her sitting on the sand with Yoshi and gazing at the open sea. Chris sat down with them and began to talk.

"Hey Chris. What's up? Sheila asked.

"Sheila, do you know anything about the island of Othea?" Chris asked.

"Yes I do. Why do you want to know?" Sheila asked.

"I want to learn more about this island, so please tell me everything that you know about it." Chris said.

"Very well Chris. The problems for that island started around 300 years ago. The Othean Yoshis were very well gifted in their skills with technology and religion. There actually was a time where Othea was superior to Yoshi's Island. However, a group of Yoshis didn't like how the island was being ruled and rebelled. While the king was able to stop them, it is also caused even more Othean Yoshis to rebel. Eventually they were strong enough to overthrow the king and make their own government. The normal Othean Yoshis were outraged and tried to eliminate what they called Imperial Yoshis. However, they failed and the Imperail king executed many Yoshis or threw them into a prison that he built. The island entered a period of civil war but the Imperial Yoshis outmatched the Otheans in technology and in numbers. Eventually, peace returned to the island but it was still in civil war. The war has greatly hindered the normal Othean Yoshis as they are stuck living in huts that they had to build from the natural environment. Although they were able to advance technology wise, they were nowhere near as advanced as the Imperial Yoshis. That island will never be at peace until one side is completely eliminated. It is very dangerous to go there because all of the Yoshis there are trained in swordsmanship and everyone is very skilled in using several types of swords." Sheila stated.

"It may be dangerous, but I want to bring peace to the world. That island is our next challenge. We have to restore the island back to the way it originally was and give the government back to the normal Othean Yoshis. Are you guys with me or not?" Chris asked.

"I'm with all the way Chris!" Yoshi said.

"Me too!" Sheila said.

"Good! Let's get the rest of the team and get ready! I will inform command of our new mission." Chris said.

The team left the beach and armed themselves with their normal weapons and items. They also packed plenty of food and money for their journey. Everyone left the palace and went towards the docks. There were three high-speed yachts waiting in the water as the team walked towards them. Everyone boarded the three yachts and placed their equipment in the bedrooms. The yatchs were activated as they sped away from Yoshi's Island and towards Othea. They continued their drive for several hours as night began to settle in. Eventually, they were able to see the island emerging from the darkness. They slowed their ships down and quietly approached the island. They found a small cave and parked their boats inside. The team got their equipment and got off of the ships and armed the defense systems. The team silently walked out of the cave and onto a small path that went through the dense forest. There was nothing but silence in the air as the team walked down the path for twenty minutes until they heard a sound. Chris signaled everyone to stay back as he walked forward. All of a sudden, several dark-colored Yoshi's appeared from the trees and started attacking Chris. He was immediately brought down as the team ran over and started to fight the Yoshis. They continued to fight for several minutes until the team was finally able to stop the Yoshis.

"What is your problem?" Yoshi asked.

"We thought that you guys were working with the Imperial Yoshis." the dark green Yoshi said.

"No! We came here to help you guys win against the Imperial Yoshis! We are Team Chaos and you just attacked our leader, who suggested that we come and help you guys out in the first place!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Oh...we've heard about you guys...why don't we take you to our village and we can get your friend healed. We have an outstanding medicine woman who can help him..." the violet Yoshi said as she looked at Chris.

His body had several scratches and bruises and there was some blood coming from his head. The Otheans picked Chris up and rushed him to a nearby village. The village was very large, but almost all of the houses were small to moderately sized huts. They rushed to a hut with blue leaves on top and stepped inside. The medicine woman was a teal colored Yoshi. She looked up and walked towards Chris. She told everyone to leave her and Chris and began to patch him up. After an hour, the medicine woman came out and told everyone that they could come in. Chris was lying in a nearby bed and had several bandages aound his body. The top of his head was completely patched up. Chris suffered a concussion and the woman said that he won't be able to fight for at least a couple of days. He was awake and he was smiling as the team came in.

"Um...we're sorry for what we did out there Chris..." the dark green Yoshi said.

Chris laughed a little and said, "It is not a problem. I understand why you guys did what you did. You were only trying to keep your homes safe and that is fines with me."

"We have been very paranoid since the Imperials are always so close to us after the captured the city Zircona about 275 years ago. We really hope that you guys can help bring the island back to the way it once was." the violet Yoshi said.

"Well that's the first city to get back then. Tails, Yoshi, I am putting you guys in charge of the team until I fully recover." Chris stated.

"Yes sir!" Tails and Yoshi said.

"Where is Zircona?" Sheila asked.

"It is to the west of here. It would only take you a couple of hours to reach the city. However, I do suggest that you guys spend the night here so you can rest up and we can get you guys a map of the island. We have several extra huts that you guys can sleep in." the dark green Yoshi said.

"Okay. We will stay here tonight and we will take care of Zircona tomorrow. We better get to sleep everyone if we want to be in our best condition tomorrow." Tails said.

"You guys make sure that you watch each other's backs okay?" Chris said.

"Yes sir! Everyone said.

The team left the hut and were escorted by the two Yoshis to the huts that they would sleep in. Everyone entered their huts and fell asleep as they began to prepare for their mission in Zironca, the City of Riches.

* * *

_A/N: I am finally back and I have brought you all a new chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! Many things about this island have finally been revealed and more will be uncovered as time goes on! Please Read and Review!_


	3. The City of Riches

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

Summary: The sequel to Team Chaos. After Leon's defeat the team now how has to deal with the new problems that have been developing in the Yoshi Archipelago. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request.

The Path to Peace

Chapter 3: The City of Riches

* * *

The following morning...

The team had just woken up and ate a little bit of food in their huts as the sun began to appear from over the horizon. The team armed their weaponry and supplies and met in front of the medicine woman's hut. The went inside as the yellow Yoshi greeted them and escorted them to the room Chris was in. He was laying on a leaf bed and he was reading a book that the medicine woman gave him. Chris closed the book and placed it on the side of his bed as the team came in.

"How are you feeling Chris?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm actually feeling pretty good. This medicine woman definitely knows how to do her job. Her treatments that she has been giving me to relieve the pain in my head are incredible. However, it is still best that I rest for another day before I can go out into the battle." Chris said.

"Well that is good to hear Chris." Amy said.

"Excuse me, but what did you do for his treatment?" Knuckles asked to the medicine woman behind him.

"I just simply fed Chris an herbal remedy that has been used since ancient times. It is actually a special kind of water that is used for such injuries." the medicine Yoshi said.

"How is supposed to work and what makes this water special?" Sheila asked.

"It contains secret minerals that have been used by Yoshis since the beginning of their existence. The minerals immediately go to the place where the injury is by the person's blood stream and instantly relieves the person of the pain. Unfortunately, this water is not the easiest to find and any water on the island is in Imperial territory. Therefore, we have to ration this as much as we can. It is rumored that some of this water is in a secret spot to the north of Gem Lake. However, that is in the city of Zircona and it is still held by Imperial Yoshis." the medicine Yoshi said.

"Well you don't have to worry! We are going to recapture that city for you and then you will be able to access this water and probably any other materials that you need!" Yoshi said.

"That would be great. My thoughts will be with you on your journey today." the medicine Yoshi said.

"Hey team! I may not be with you guys today, but I will be with you in spirit! No matter what happens out there, keep your faith and you will succeed! Now, get going and recapture Zircona for the Othean Yoshis!" Chris said.

"Yes sir! Team Chaos, let's go!" Yoshi said.

The team said their good byes to Chris and the medicine Yoshi as they left the hut and proceeded west. They were walking down a dirt path in the middle of a forest as the sky started changing from orange to blue in color. Nothing strange happened as they would continue to walk down the path for two hours when the city castle came into view. The castle was much taller than any of the other buildings and the city was completely surrounded by a diamond-crusted wall. The team quietly started walking around the wall to find a way to enter the city. when they reached the southern part of the wall, they noticed another path that led to a mine about half a mile away. The team walked over and took notice of the dark cave. Everyone turned the flashlights that were strapped to their guns on and slowly proceeded inside. As they began to get deeper in the mine, they saw a badly bruised red Yoshi run up towards the entrance. The Yoshi instantly stopped in fear that the team was working with the Imperial Yoshis.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" the Yoshi said.

"We are not here to hurt you. We are here to help you. You are a normal Othean Yoshi correct?" Tails asked.

"Yes...as well as many other Othean Yoshis that are being used as slaves for the Imperial Yoshis' mining operation down there. I am part of Othea resistance force and I was captured by the Imperials a few days ago. They sent me to this mine to make me dig for the gems in here. They want to use the riches from these gems to make better weapons and technology and then probably use it to eliminate us normal Otheans once and for all. Worse, many of the Yoshis in there are dying because they don't know how to use the equipment in there properly. We are not used to such advanced technology. I'm lucky that I was able to escape from the guards and I was going to try and find help. Maybe you guys can help us?" the Yoshi said.

"We can take care of this. All you need to do is get out of here and escape back to Othean territory. You are about two hours away from the Othean village that we came from." Yoshi said.

"What will I use for protection?" the Yoshi asked.

Yoshi then pulled out his dragon sword and held it over his head with both hands. A flicker of light came and there were now two swords. However, the copied sword was more real than it was last time Yoshi performed the maneuver. He gave the sword to the red Yoshi.

"I know that you Otheans are well trained in swordsmanship. Use this copied sword to protect you on the way back. It will only work for about two hours before it disappears. Get out of here while we help rescue the other Otheans." Yoshi ordered.

"Yes...thank you..." the red Yoshi said.

The red Yoshi started to run out of the cave as the team continued to proceed further in. They eventually reached a large room where all of the mining was taking place. There were many Othean Yoshis in the mine as well as a few dozen Imperial guards. The Othean Yoshis were either mining, having trouble adjusting to the new technology, or getting beaten by the guards for not doing their jobs. The Imperial Yoshis were easy to identify as they all had armor and the Imperial symbol on the chest plates. However, they weren't wearing any armor over their heads. They were also armed with long, Chinese blades. Yoshi and Lex decided to take advantage of the Imperial guards' weakness of no head armor and laid onto the ground. They pulled out their sniper rifles and armed them with silencers. They aimed at the two guards that only wore black armor while the rest wore white armor. They fired one shot a piece and instantly the two guards fell to the floor. Several other guards rushed to the two dead guards to see what happened. Yoshi and Lex saw the advantage and switched their rifles to semi-automatic fire. They fired multiple times and killed the guards that rushed over. The remaining guards rushed to where they thought the shots could have came from as the team already had their weapons ready. The team rushed into the area and started to engage with the other guards. Most of the team members were using hand-to-hand combat so they don't hurt the captured Otheans. Yoshi kept swinging his Dragon sword at two guards and then sliced their armor. He then thrusted his sword into one of the guards and then pulled it out and thrusted into the guard that was coming from behind. The team was able to use the mining equipment to their advantage as the captured Otheans started to escaped from the room. Tails placed an explosive charge on a small transport crane and ordered the team to escape. The team used a quick boost from their jetpacks to get back on the upper level of the room and then ran through the tunnel. As soon as they got out, Tails detonated the charge. The charge exploded and caused the entire mine to collapse on the Imperial guards that were trying to eliminate the team. The Otheans that were captured thanked the team for what they have done. Yoshi told them that they had to get back to the village and to be careful. Fortunately, most of the Yoshis still had their swords with them. They were able to get them back while they made their escape. The Otheans ran away as the team proceeded back to the city of Zircona. The eventually decided to just blow up the wall and Tails placed a charge onto the wall. The team took cover behind the trees and detonated the charge. The charge exploded and after the smoke cleared, there was only a hole that was just large enough for everyone to get through. The team ran through the wall and hid into the shadows. The city's buildings were completely covered in gems and the castle seemed to have been made of pure diamond. The city wasn't very large and it looked like that the only people that lived there were the Imperial guards that must have captured the Otheans for their mining operations.

"Wow...this city is incredible..." Yoshi said.

"It's beautiful..." Sheila said.

"We need to get inside that castle! If we take out the person in charge, then this city should be ours!" Tails said.

The team continued to hide in the shadow's of the buildings as several trucks were leaving the city and going through the gate on the east side. Apparently, it was all of the Imperial soldiers that were transporting the gems to the capitol city. Nothing but silence filled the entire city as the team decided to look around and see if there were any captured Otheans around. The went into the north side of the city and came across a long building that spanned about half a mile. The door was locked by a security code and Tails pulled out a decriptor. He was able to break the code and the team entered the building. There was nothing but many captured Othean Yoshis laying on small cots that the Imperial Yoshis gave them. A blue Yoshi was the only one awake and walked towards the team.

"You guys must be that team that rescued the Otheans in the mine." the Yoshi said.

"Yes we are, but how did you know who we were?" Yoshi asked.

"Apparently, somebody was able to inform everyone here of your activities and they left us locked in this building with only limited supplies. They wanted to get what they found out of here before you guys showed up. The only people in this city now are us and the Imperial Yoshis in the castle. They are making sure that you guys don't ruin their plans to eliminate the remainder of the Othean Yoshis. If you guys are successful in capturing this city, we can take care of it until more Otheans arrive. This city isn't a major one concern to the Imperial leader because he only wanted the treasure here." the Yoshi said.

"Don't worry! We will get this city back for you guys! Make sure that you wake up the rest of these Othean Yoshis and tell them to be ready to watch the city." Yoshi said.

The team left the building and locked the door. Yoshi attached a cable to the security console and changed the security code to where only they could open the doors of the building. The team then entered the castle. The foyer was completely white and it had several pieces of furniture that were decorated with jewels. The team went up the staircase and entered a corridor that was completely made of rubies. Several Imperial guards rushed at the team, but the simply shot them in the head with their guns. The continued through the corridor and made their way into a small room with a tall staircase. They slowly walked up the staircase and kept their guns aimed upward. They shot several soldiers that were waiting on the upper levels of the stairs and some even fell over the rail and fall to the ground. The team eventually reached the top floor and opened the door. The door led outside to a small roof at the top of the castle. It was in the center of the four towers as each one was on the corner of the roof. There were about twenty Imperial guards around the roof and there was a female teal Yoshi standing in the center of the room. She was holding a Chinese sword that was completely made up of diamonds. The sword shined brightly as the sunlight reflected off of the blade. The Yoshi also had medium-length yellow hair and green eyes. She looked like she was in her mid-20s.

"It's about time that you guys arrived. Me and my men have been getting rather impatient. We were starting to think that you guys weren't going to show up. My name is Zira. I am the Imperial ruler of the city of Zircona. I am a sixth-generation ruler of this city. I am the one who is in charge of the collection of gems from the mine. I also make sure that we have the proper amount of slaves to work in our mine. You fools think that you can stop us by destroying that mine. However, we already collected more than we needed to supply our army. The great ruler of Veara will be most pleased with my work. We have heard rumors about a team of agents that eliminated the dark king himself. We originally thought that this was just a story, but now we know that you guys are the real thing. However, you have never fought anyone as good in swordsmanship as us. Imperial Yoshis are the greatest swordsman that have ever existed. We will prove that to you today by destroying you. Get them men!" Zira said.

The guards immediately ran towards the team with their swords while the team broke up and started to fight the guards. Yoshi went straight for Zira and pulled out his sword. The clashing of metal could be heard throughout the entire city as the team had the upper hand in the fight. The team was using hand-to-hand combat and their guns as the guards were being wiped out by gunfire from people around them. Meanwhile, Yoshi and Zira continued to clash swords at each other. Zira swung the sword around her entire body but Yoshi jumped away and then came back and slashed Zira in the back. Zira wasn't phased and slashed Yoshi in the arm. Both had a small amount of blood coming out, but they continued to fight each other. While they were holding each other's swords off, Zira punched Yoshi in the nose and it knocked Yoshi onto the floor. Zira aimed a vertical slash at Yoshi but he rolled to the side and stood back up. Zira pulled the sword from the floor but she was too late as Yoshi slashed her in the upper part of arm. Zira's eyes closed as she winced with pain and she moved away from Yoshi. She opened her eyes and then a yellow aura surrounded her sword.

"What!" Yoshi asked.

"Imperial rulers are normally masters in the ways of magic!" Zira said.

Zira ran towards Yoshi and swung her sword. The sword released a wave of energy and it pushed Yoshi back. Yoshi quickly regained his composure and focused his magical energy into his sword. The sword had a red aura around it and Yoshi aimed the tip at Zira. A thin beam of fire launched from the tip and struck Zira at high speed. She was wincing in extreme pain and dropped her sword. Zira struggled to pick her sword back up and tried to attack Yoshi. Her swing was extremely weak and Yoshi easily dodged the swing. Yoshi slashed Zira in the back three times and Zira fell to the floor as a pool of blood started to form. Her eyes were bloodshot and her once yellow hair was now stained with her own blood. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were barely open.

"How could have I lost? I am the best swordsman in my family's history...no matter...you guys will not survive the future challenges that we will offer...we were successful in this city and the loss of it won't be a big concern to the great ruler...all you are doing is delaying the inevitable for you and these Othean Yoshis..." Zira softly said.

Zira closed her eyes and the wind of death seemed to have been blowing over the castle. The team remained silent and Yoshi signaled them to leave the castle and return to the building where the Othean slaves were being held. After the team left, Zira opened her eyes and slowly stood back up. She slowly walked towards a communications console by the door and pressed a button. She moved away from the console as a small camera appeared from the console. The screen showed that her message will be sent to the city if Veara.

"Make sure that this gets to the great ruler..." Zira said.

* * *

At Veara, the capitol of Othea...

In the main chamber of the castle, there were two Yoshis talking with each other about recent events. One of the Yoshis was Leon. The other Yoshi was a purple male Yoshi with green eyes, light purple fins, a white saddle, and white shoes. The chamber was completely white with pictures of all of the previous Imperial rulers of Othea around the walls.

"So why are you here Leon?" Niyoshi asked.

"I would like special permission to enter the Forbidden Zone. I know that you are the one who gives people permission to enter that region." Leon said.

"Why would you even want to enter that area?" Niyoshi said.

"I believe that there is a treasure in the Tower of Demons that I could use to destroy that team of agents." Leon said.

"If it is for your own purposes, then I guess I can allow you to go there. You better be careful out there. I will inform the guards there that you have my permission." Niyoshi said.

"Excuse me sir, but there is a message for you. I will play it on the screen." an Imperial guard said over the intercom.

"Great ruler, this is Zira, ruler of Zircona. Recently the city went under attack by a team of agents. The destroyed our mine and freed the slaves. Also, all of our troops were killed in the attack. We have lost the city, but fortunately we were able to get one last convoy full of gems out to the capitol before they entered the city. This will be the last one that you will ever get from the city. I have also failed in battle. I will not be living much longer, but I thought I would give the message so you can inform the rest of the army. Make sure that the other cities are ready for them. Don't let them suffer the same fate that I have. I know we will prevail over these agents, but please don't let me die in vain...don't let me..." Zira said before she collapsed on the ground and stopped breathing.

"How could we have lost Zira and Zircona?...We are fortunate that we have received so much from that city...I will recapture that city from Othean rule after I take care of this pathetic team!" Niyoshi said.

"Team Chaos...they have to be stopped..."Leon said.

"Yes...Now they dare come to my island! Leon, I must ask you to leave. If you are found, they will destroy you. You need to get your search complete before it is too late. Now go! This is my problem now!" Niyoshi said.

"Ok Niyoshi...be careful with those fools..." Leon said as walked out of the room.

Leon left the castle and walked towards the Northwest gate. The guard opened the gate and Leon walked through it and began to go to the Forbidden Zone. On the way out, he could hear Niyoshi's voice on the intercom. His voice would be heard in all of the major cities of the island.

"Attention all Imperial Yoshis! We have some new enemies that are aiding the Othean Yoshi resistance force! This group of people are known as Team Chaos and they are the people that eliminated the dark king himself! They are extremely dangerous and are not to be taken lightly! Recently, they attacked the city of Zircona and the gem mine. They freed the Othean slaves, killed all of our Imperial guards there, and they destroyed our mine! They are also responsible for the killing of the city's Imperial leader, Zira. All Imperial Yoshis, keep your guard up and start focusing on protecting the remaining cities! This team has already proven to be a challenge and we now have to reclaim this island the way our ancestors did! We will destroy them not only for Zira, but for the entire Imperial Yoshi empire of Othea!" Niyoshi said.

* * *

A/N: This is by far the longest chapter that I have ever written! This chapter took me a while to think about how to make it work and I have to say that I did a very good job on it! This will definitely rank among the chapters that I have written that I am most proud of! Now is the official start of the war against the Imperial Yoshis! The war has just begun and there will be plenty more fighting coming along as the quest to liberate this island continues! Not only will I be in a good about writing this chapter, I will also be in a good mood because I will finally start training to be a cashier! Yes, the character Zira is owned by me, but since the Imperial rulers (besides Niyoshi) will only be around for a short time, I'm not putting them in the disclaimer. Also, I'm looking for anyone who would be interested in making art for these Yoshis. If you have a Deviantart account and would like to draw the Yoshis that I have created, just PM me and I will give you the details. Also, I would like to have an avatar of one of my Yoshis to use in a forum. If you are interested in this, PM me and I will give the avatar size specifications. Read and Review everyone! Your feedback is most appreciated! By the way, this took eight pages to make!

GameFreak38


	4. The Legacy Continues

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

**Summary: The sequel to Team Chaos. After Leon's defeat the team now how has to deal with the new problems that have been developing in the Yoshi Archipelago. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request.

**The Path to Peace**

**Chapter 4: The Legacy Continues

* * *

**

The team arrived at the building where the Othean slaves were held and Yoshi typed the password on the keypad. The door opened and the team walked inside. All of the Yoshis were awake and the blue Yoshi that the team met earlier was in front of all of them.

"Did you take care of the Imperial ruler?" the Yoshi asked.

"She's gone and you guys are now free. You won't have to worry about being slaves anymore. This city is now back in your rule." Yoshi said.

"Thank you very much for helping us return to the lives that our people once had. However, our fate of becoming slaves for the Imperial Yoshis is nowhere near as bad as what they are doing to the Othean Yoshis in Seona."

"What are you talking about? Is Seona another major city?" Lex asked.

"Seona is the city that is on the eastern coast of the island. The city is on the base of the Othean Mountains. It is where most ships arrive to drop off goods or supplies. However, the docks there haven't received a shipment from other islands since the war began. The only ships that actually arrived in the last 300 years were transport ships from Yoshi's Island. The king there sent some troops here to try and stop the fighting. Unfortunately, the soldiers that were sent here actually joined the Imperial cause. They were all victims of their own greed and power. It is also rumored that one of the soldiers is actually the Imperial ruler of Seona. We have also heard of the terrible things that have been going on at Seona. We heard that the Imperials are using that city for their "tests." They are always transporting captured Othean Yoshis from their prison to the city of Seona. We have heard that they are doing terrible experiments on the Othean Yoshis. Many Otheans have died from their experiments on them. Rumor has it that the great ruler of Veara is trying to create the ultimate Yoshi. Rumor also had it that the dark king of Yoshi's Island was involved with the project for a time. It is said that the city weather is always cloudy and it rains with the tears of the tortured Othean Yoshis that were killed by their experiments." the Yoshi said.

"I was there...and I saw that the gruesome sights that nobody should ever see..." a voice said.

"Whomever said that, please reveal yourself." Tails said.

A orange male Yoshi came out from the crowd and stood by the blue Yoshi. He was very timid and he had fear in his eyes.

"I saw it...I saw what they did to the Otheans there...They forced some sort of liquid down their throats and then they threw them into an observation pit. What I witnessed next was something that I would never forget. Within minutes, the Yoshi started to mutate into hideous beings. The Yoshi would scream of agonizing pain, but the scientists just observed the transformation and took notes. Unfortunately, I don't know how they transformed, because they took me away from the area as it began. The Imperial Yoshis told me that I would not fit their requirements for their experiments and sent me here. I may not have seen the transformation itself, but I could picture it in my head with the Othean Yoshi's screams of pain." the orange Yoshi said.

"That is horrible! We need to get back to the village and inform Chris about Seona!" Amy said.

"We can't right now. The sky is getting dark and we can't risk our safety by wandering in the forest. We will stay here for tonight and then we will leave the city and return to Chris." Sonic said.

"I agree with Sonic. We will sleep in the castle tonight and we will leave first thing in the morning." Tails said.

The team left the building and entered the castle while the Othean Yoshis went to the other buildings and started to rebuild their lives. Most of the Otheans went to a nearby armory to arm themselves with the swords that the Imperial guards were using. The team found some empty rooms and separated into each room. Everyone settled in and immediately fell asleep. However, Yoshi and Sheila snuck outside the castle and walked about half a mile to Gem Lake. It was a large lake, but it was still within the city. The water was sparkling brightly with the light of the full moon. They took their shoes off and dipped their sore feet into the shining water.

"I wish that I knew what was going on at this island sooner..." Sheila softly said.

"Why?" Yoshi asked.

"I could have probably done something about it...This island could have been at peace earlier if I knew of the terrible things that the Imperial Yoshis were doing.." Sheila said.

"Don't blame yourself. We will bring this island to peace. We will eliminate the Imperial Yoshis for what they have done. You only didn't knew because Leon was always hiding these secrets. It was something that was beyond your control. I promise that we will succeed." Yoshi confidently said.

"I know we will...we have to do our job in order to bring peace. I just hope we can get to that city before they finally are successful." Sheila said.

"I know we will. We haven't failed yet and we never will. We will just make sure that those who traitors of Yoshi's Island suffer the most severe consequences for their actions." Yoshi said.

"Yes...wow...look at how beautiful this water is..." Sheila said.

"It is very beautiful...it is said that the most amazing gems are supposed to be here." Yoshi said.

"This island is incredible..." Sheila softly said as she laid her head down on Yoshi's lap.

They continued to stare at the water for about another half an hour until they decided that they should be getting some rest. Sheila lifted her head up and stood back up. Yoshi continued to sit down and soak his feet in the water.

"Are you coming Yoshi?" Sheila said as she was getting her shoes on.

"I'll come in just a few minutes. I just want to look at the lake a little while longer." Yoshi said.

"Okay Yoshi, see you back at the castle." Sheila said.

Sheila gave Yoshi a kiss on the cheek and Yoshi did the same thing. Sheila left back towards the bright castle as Yoshi continues to stare at the water. He eventually stood back and got into his shoes. While he was tying his shoes, he noticed a shine coming from a nearby bush. He walked to the bush and started to look through it. He found what was making the shine and pulled it out of the bush. It was a diamond that had a shine that was extremely bright. It was pretty small, but it was made perfectly. It definitely looked like something of great value. Yoshi continued to look at the diamond as he rotated it with his hand. An idea came to mind and Yoshi smirked. He placed the diamond in a small bag under his saddle and closed. He placed the bag back under his saddle and started to go back to the castle.

* * *

_Elsewhere on Othea..._

Leon was walking down a dirt path as the night settled in and it was approaching midnight. He arrived at the entrance to the Forbidden Zone. There were about three dozen Imperial guards standing near a large campsite. There was a fire burning as it was the only source of light in the area. Leon approached the guards as they armed their swords.

"Halt! Who are you? Nobody enters this area without special permission from king Niyoshi himself!" one guard said.

"My name is Leon...I was given permission by Niyoshi to enter this area. I'm sure he has informed you of my arrival." Leon said.

"So you are Leon! We have be expecting you!" the guard said.

"Now let me go through..." Leon ordered.

"Sorry sir, but we can't let you in right now. It is extremely dangerous to enter the Forbidden Zone period. Entering it in the middle of night is suicide! We suggest that you stay here for the night until the morning." the guard said.

"Fine..." Leon said.

Leon walked over to the nearby camp and sat down on a log. Another guard noticed Leon and decided to talk with him.

"So why do you want to go to the Forbidden Zone?" the guard asked.

"That is none of your business..." Leon coldly said.

After Leon spoke, the guard left him and silence filled the camp as Leon finally decided to get some rest.

* * *

_The next morning at Zircona..._

The team woke up and ate some food that they packed. After they were finished, they left the castle and said their good-byes. The Otheans opened the gate and the team went through it as the Otheans closed it. They walked for about two hours when they finally arrived back at the village. The immediately went towards the medicine Yoshi's hut and went inside. The medicine Yoshi was inside and treating the red Yoshi that the team saw at the mine. The sword Yoshi gave him vanished several hours ago. The medicine Yoshi turned around and saw the team behind her.

"Hello everyone. We have heard about your success at Zircona. That is the first amount of momentum that the Othean Yoshis have gotten in almost 300 years. You guys are the real deal." the medicine Yoshi said.

"It's nice to know that things are okay here too. Where is Chris?" Pyra asked.

"He left about an hour ago to the leader's hut. It is about ten huts east of this one." the medicine Yoshi said.

"Thank you. We better go see what has been going on." Yoshi said as he and the rest of the team tuned around.

"Hang on. Yoshi, let me help you with that cut." the medicine Yoshi said as she saw the cut on Yoshi's arm.

"Don't worry about it. The bleeding stopped long ago." Yoshi stated.

"No, I must insist. This will just take a moment." the medicine Yoshi said.

She went to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a small bottle. The bottle was filled with a green cream. She took a wooden stick and dipped into the cream. She pulled the stick out and slowly covered the cut with the cream. It stung Yoshi for a brief moment but it subsided immediately. The medicine Yoshi let the cream set for about 30 seconds and then got a wet cloth. She rubbed the cream off of Yoshi's arm and the cut was instantly gone. Yoshi and the team stood in shock about how quick it took to get rid of the cut.

"What was in that cream?" Rouge asked.

"It's a special elixir created for the purpose of healing cuts. It just takes a few seconds to heal the cut and it has been used in my family for generations. The ingredients are a family secret." the medicine Yoshi said.

"Well...thanks!" Yoshi said.

"Don't worry about it." the medicine Yoshi said.

The team left the hut and walked to the leader's hut. They stepped inside and saw Chris and the violet Yoshi that attacked him earlier talking to each other. Chris still had the bandage on his head but he was acting like he wasn't injured at all.

"Hey guys! Good job out there in Zircona! Apparently, the Othean Yoshis you rescued were able to inform us what you guys did over there. Oh, by the way, this is the leader of the resistance movement. Her name is Elza. She is actually a fourth-generation leader for this movement." Chris said.

"Chris, have you heard about the city of Seona?" Lex asked.

"No I haven't. Is there something that I should be knowing?" Chris asked.

"Yes sir. Apparently, they have been using Seona as a testing site for various experiments. We heard from someone that they are actually mutating the capture Othean Yoshis over there! Many are dying from these experiments! We need to stop them before it is too late!" Lex said.

"Yes...it is a horrible place for the Othean Yoshis right now. That is why nobody wants to get captured, because if they do, they are likely going to become an experiment." Elza said.

"Don't worry Elza! We will stop them before more Othean Yoshis are murdered! We better get going team! Every second we waste means that another Othean Yoshi dies!" Chris said.

"The city is to the north sir." Pyra stated.

"Okay! Elza, make sure that no Othean Yoshis leave the village or Zircona! You now have communications with them, so you can tell them without the need to leave." Chris said.

"Okay Chris. I know how to use this technology, so there will be no concerns. Be careful out there." Elza said.

"We will." Chris said.

The team left the hut and started to proceed north to the city of Seona.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Leon..._

Leon just exited a cave that he navigated through and found himself in what seemed to be another world. The Tower of Demons was about a mile away as Leon could easily see the tower. The entire area was surrounded by mountains and the sky was red in the color of blood. Leon approached the demonic tower after walking for about ten minutes. The tower was only about 150 feet tall and it wasn't very wide. However, it was completely black with several pictures of dark dragons on it. There also seemed to a statue at the top, but Leon couldn't tell what it was. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The inside of the tower was extremely dark. Leon pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. He took notice of what he saw. The tower looked like it was abandoned for several hundred years. Everything was completely covered in dust. Leon used his powers of black magic to summon a wind inside and blow the dust out of the tower. He took notice of the items inside. There was a journal on the floor where a table used to be before it rotted away. Leon couldn't read it because it was written in a language he couldn't understand. The bed looked somewhat modern, but it was only a quilt over a thick piece of cloth on a wooden frame. The frame looked like it was about to collapse very soon. Leon looked around the room to see if there were any pictures of the Demon Yoshi, but apparently he made sure that everything about him besides his journal was erased. Leon walked the spiral staircase to the top of the tower. He had to occasionally jump over some steps, because they would collapse under his weight. He opened the hatch to the roof and climbed out. All that was up there was a statue of the Demon Yoshi himself. It almost looked like the one in Yoster's Island except that one of the arms was held high with a sword in it's hand. Leon walked up to the statue and blew the dust away from the message on the base of the statue.

_Only a person with a dark soul that is worthy of being compared to the Demon Yoshi will be allowed to wield the sword of ultimate evil. If one is worthy, they must perform the Incantation of Demons._

Leon walked away from the statue and stood in the center of the roof. A faint red aura appeared around his body as Leon began the incantation. The sky also started to darken in color as lightning started to appear from the clouds. A purple fog also surrounded the tower as the lightning bolts started to strike the statue. The strikes of the lightning bolts started to increase in speed and power as Leon was starting to end the incantation. His body was being attacked by the strongest energies that he has ever felt as he was starting to worry if he wasn't going to make it. The fog rose around Leon and started to cover his body in evil energy. The energy was getting stronger with each passing second as Leon started growing weaker. He continued to fight the energy and was able to finish the incantation. A large lightning bolt destroyed the statue and the for around Leon cleared. He was now lying on the ground and panting heavily. When he opened his eyes, he saw a sword that was standing in a pedestal where the statue was. He slowly got up and looked at the sword. It was completely black with purple flames on the blade that connected to the hilt. The hilt also had spikes protruding from the sides. Leon walked behind the sword and grabbed the hilt with both hands. He started pulling on the sword with all of his strength as he was starting to feel a surge of energy come through his body. The sword them came out of the pedestal and Leon triumphantly held it in one hand. All of a sudden, a dark beam appeared around Leon as he began to levitate in the air. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck him and Leon could feel the energy that was now in his body. His eyes, his shoes, his fins, and his saddle started to turn purple as a dark purple aura surrounded his body. He gently landed back on the ground and took notice of his new physical features and the dark purple aura surrounding his body. He laughed quietly as he took notice of the Doomsday Sword. He held the sword tightly and stood into position.

"Let's see what we can do...Chaos...Control!" Leon said.

A dark flash of light engulfed Leon and before he knew it, he was near the camp where the Imperial guards were. He walked over to the guards as they saw him coming back from the Forbidden Zone. However, they noticed his new look and they knew it was the look of the Demon Yoshi.

"Hey, isn't that Leon?" one guard asked.

"Yeah it is, but it looks like he has become the Demon Yoshi!" another guard said.

"We have to kill him! Otherwise, he will destroy us all!" another guard stated.

The guards pulled out their swords and waited for Leon to get close. Leon could tell what they were up to and prepared to fight. He threw his sword straight into a guard. it pierced his armor and his body as he was instantly dead. Leon also used Chaos Spears to eliminate several other guards. He then decided to eliminate the panicking soldiers with a Chaos Blast. He charged his energy and released it with explosive force. All of the guards were instantly dead as Leon continued to walk through their blood-stained bodies and the blood that covered the ground. He simply gave an evil smirk at his success and continued to leave the camp. A new era of evil has come as not only did Leon turn into the Demon Yoshi, he also turned into the dark Guardian of Chaos. The world was in for the greatest threat in its entire history as the ultimate evil has been revived once again...

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it! The Dark Guardian of Chaos has been revived! I wrote this entire chapter while listening to Trapt of Godsmack. The legacy of Chaos continues. Will the two swords finally clash? Only time will tell if that will ever happen. The next chapter will be Seona so be prepared some wild fighting in it! Read and Review!_


	5. Dark Experiments

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

**Summary: The sequel to Team Chaos. After Leon's defeat the team now how has to deal with the new problems that have been developing in the Yoshi Archipelago. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request.

**The Path to Peace**

**Chapter 5: Dark Experiments

* * *

**

The team had just arrived at the seaside city of Seona. The city was primarily made up of docks that housed any transports that ever did come to island. There were also many houses and huts where the people stayed at. The castle was made of sapphire and was connected with a base. The base was large in size, as it seemed to be where the experiments were taking place. The base and castle were by the ocean and at the base of the Othean Mountains. The sky was gray and it was starting to rain. The rain was picking us as the team entered the outskirts if the city from the west side.

"Okay guys, we need to first find any information that we can about these experiments before we enter the base. Otherwise, they will have a great advantage over us. We have no clue if they have finally perfected the transformation, but we need to eliminate the stuff that they are doing it with. Let's first investigate that small hut over there. They probably have the capture Otheans in them while they wait to be used for experimentation." Chris said.

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

The team quietly walked to the first hut in the western part of the city. There were no windows on the hut so the team armed their weapons. They could not confirm if it was Imperial Yoshis or Othean Yoshis inside so they were taking as much caution as possible. The team stood close to the wooden door as Chris gave the signal. Lex kicked the door in and the team rushed inside. The hut was a single room and there were only two Yoshis trembling in the back of the hut. They were both Othean Yoshis. One of them was a male sky blue Yoshi with red eyes, white fins and shoes, and a red saddle and the other Othean was a female pink Yoshi with red fins, red shoes, a red saddle, and green eyes. The pink Othean Yoshi was cradling an egg with light purple spots on it. They saw them through the darkness of the hut as they started to calm down a little.

"A-Are you Team Chaos?" The sky blue Yoshi asked.

"That is correct. Do not be alarmed for we are here to save you." Chris calmly said.

"Thank goodness..." the pink Yoshi said.

"We have heard about you guys the other day. Apparently, the Imperial ruler of Veara has heard about you guys. He sent a message to all of the major cities concerning you guys. He told everyone to focus on their defenses and to not let their guard down. You are the heroes of the Othean resistance movement. You have given us new hope in this dark time for Othea." The sky blue Yoshi said.

"Do you know what the other major cities are?" Yoshi asked.

"There are four major cities on the island. The cities are Zircona, Seona, Yavar, and the capitol of Othea, Veara." The pink Yoshi said.

"Do you have an idea on what is going on over here?" Chris asked.

"No...all we can hear are the screams of those that are being taken to the base for experimentation. We are lucky that it isn't our turn every time. This is not what we wanted for our child. We will be lucky if it hatches before it is too late. However, there wouldn't be any point...those cruel Imperials would still use my child for their horrible experiments..." the pink Yoshi said as tears started to appear from her eyes.

"Don't worry! We will make sure that you and your child lives through this! Those Imperial Yoshi won't touch you guys while we have a say in this!" Yoshi said as he and Sheila approached the two Yoshis and sat next to them.

"I have an idea! Rouge, you, Knuckles, and Amy will stay here and protect these two and make sure that nobody gets in here! Me and the rest of the team will enter the base and take care of the Imperial ruler. We will back in a while. Rouge, take this." Chris said as he flipped a coin to Rouge.

"What is it?" Rouge curiously asked.

"I have been able to create a device that will emit a Chaos Shield for a time. I was only able to out in enough energy where the shield will only last for about four hours. You can activate it and deactivate it at will. Use it wisely, for when it runs out of energy, it stays that way." Chris stated.

"Yes sir." Rouge said.

The rest of the team exited the hut and closed the door. After the team stepped a few feet away from the hut, Chris created a small energy shield to help protect the hut. He then turned around and the team started to proceed towards the base. All of a sudden, Chris fell to the ground and was clutching his head. The team rushed to his aid and slowly picked Chris up by the arms. Chris slowly opened his eyes and was able to regain his balance. The team slowly let go of Chris as he was still rubbing his head.

"Are you okay Chris?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah...I'm okay...I just felt a massive surge of dark energy. Guardians can sense both light and dark energies, but the strength of this energy was incredible. Something isn't right, but I can't worry about that now. We have a city to save." Chris said.

The team continued to proceed to the base as the rain continued to grow heavier. They eventually reached the base after sneaking around the buildings for about half an hour. The door was locked and it required a security keycard. The team noticed a nearby guard that was standing near the water. Pyra quickly, yet quietly, snuck behind the guard and slashed his neck with her knife. The guard fell to the ground and Pyra pulled the keycard out of the guard's pocket. She kicked the guard's body into the water and walked back to the team. She slid the card in the console and the door opened. The team quickly rushed in as the door closed behind them. Pyra gave Chris the keycard and Chris placed it in his pocket. The team slowly began to proceed through the base. They came up to the door to the first room of the base and entered it. They were in an observation bunker and stepped towards the window. They saw an Othean Yoshi chained to the wall as an Imperial Yoshi grabbed a glass full of a glowing green liquid. He walked towards the Othean Yoshi and forced the liquid into its throat. He then walked into another observation bunker and closed the door. The Imperial Yoshi pulled out a pencil and a notepad and began to take notes. The Othean Yoshi started moving violently and started to scream in extreme pain as he was gaining strength. He broke the chains off of the wall and crouched onto the floor. His tail grew five times its normal size as several long and sharp spikes grew from it. His body also grew seven times larger than normal. His shoes shredded into pieces as his feet turned into large claws. His head grew larger as his nose grew smaller and transformed into a head of a t-rex. His teeth were extremely sharp and his saddle was completely gone. He let out a loud roar and started to attack the observation bunker that the Imperial Yoshi was in. However, the bunker wasn't receiving any damage as the Imperial Yoshi pressed a button on a nearby panel. A large machine gun turret appeared and shot the mutant Yoshi with about 100 bullets. The Yoshi was laying on the floor and a large pool of blood surrounded him completely. The Imperial Yoshi activated a communications link in his bunker to report his test.

"The test failed again. I have another body for you to take, so come and get it out of my lab while I make some changes to the formula." The green Imperial Yoshi said.

"My god...that is horrible! They are creating a formula that devolves Yoshis back into a primitive Jurassic state. What they lose in their intelligence and normal body, they gain in strength and aggressiveness. We have to find the source of this formula and destroy it before they finally perfect it!" Chris said.

The team left the room and continued down the hallway. They went by several other rooms where screams of Othean Yoshis could be heard through the closed doors of the testing rooms. They eventually reached a larger door that required a security code to enter. Chris pulled the cable from his communicator and hooks it into the console. He hacked into the console and opened the door. Chris pulled the cable out and placed it back into his communicator as he and the team entered the room. It was a large room, but the only thing in there was a large container with several tubes that led to each of the testing rooms. There were several Imperial scientists and soldiers in the room. The team easily gunned down the soldiers and walked towards the container holding the mutation formula.

"Where did they get the stuff for this?" Yoshi asked.

"This stuff is a menace..." Sheila said.

"Yes...we must destroy this.." Chris said.

_Meanwhile back at the hut...

* * *

_

Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy were talking to the two Yoshis about the current situation as they were trying to keep them relaxed.

"So, when did you lay the egg?" Amy asked.

"I laid it about two weeks ago. Unfortunately, we were taken here about a week afterwards. They let me keep my get child...probably because it will just be another test subject for them." the pink Yoshi said.

"Your child will be born. I can assure you of that. We have never failed a mission yet." Knuckles said as he opened the door to see if anyone was coming.

The shield that Chris made vanished a few minutes ago. Knuckles opened the door and saw about ten Imperial Yoshis approaching the hut. Knuckles immediately rushed inside of the hut and informed Rouge and Amy. Rouge activated the shield and the three ran out of the hut. Knuckles pulled out his Emerald Sword while Rouge stood in position and Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer. The three ran towards the guards as the guards began to draw their swords. Knuckles unleashed a wave of green energy from his sword and it knocked the swords out of the guards' hands. The three took the opportunity as Knuckles jumped and swung his sword vertically at the guard. The sword shredded the guard's armor and the energy wave from it struck the guard at extremely high speed. The guard was dead before he hit the ground. Amy jumped and struck another guard on the head. The hammer shattered the guard's skull as his lifeless body fell to the ground. Rouge used a slice kick to shatter the guard's armor and then used a tornado kick to send the guard flying into the forest. Knuckles charged the energy in his sword as it grew bright. He thrusted his sword through the guard's armor and the guard was instantly vaporized. Knuckles turned around and did the same thing to the guard that was about to swing his sword at Knuckles. Amy and Rouge grabbed each other's hand and started to spin. Two guards approached them and Rouge attacked them both with a mid-air kick. In the blink of an eye, Amy struck both of them at high speed with her hammer. The guards were both sent flying into the sea as Amy and Rouge stopped spinning and released each other's hand. The guards were eliminated and the three went back inside, but they left the shield on.

* * *

_Back with the team..._

Chris just finished setting a weak explosive charge on the container and the team ran out of the room. Tails closed and sealed the door. Chris detonated the charge and the sounds of glass shattering and liquid striking the walls was heard through the door. All of the scientists came running out of their rooms to figure out what just happened, but the team instantly shot each scientist that got into view.

"That takes care of them and their horrible mutation formula! Tails, Sonic, Fox, and Krystal, go back to each of the testing rooms and release the capture prisoners." Chris said.

Tails, Sonic, Krystal, and Fox went to the testing rooms and released every captured Othean Yoshi they could find. After ten minutes passed, they returned to the team. The team proceeded into the room that connected to the castle. The room was very large and there were several dozen Imperial guards waiting in the room. Everyone immediately started firing their weapons at the guards. Many guards were slaughtered before they finally got near the team. Before the guards got near the team, Chris hoisted his sword in the air. A bright flicker of light came and when Chris swung his sword in the air, several copies of his sword landed in everyone's hands.

"These copies will only last for a few minutes! They have the abilities that my sword has! Use them to your advantage and we will easily win." Chris said.

The team broke away from each other and started attacking the guards. Yoshi pulled out his Dragon Sword and held it in his left hand. He rushed towards a guard and thrusted both of his swords into the guard. He then pulled them out and spun them with both of his hands. He fired beams of energy from both of his swords and they struck another guard. Sheila came from behind and thrusted he sword through the guard. She pulled her sword out of the guard and continued fighting. The sounds of steel clashing could be heard throughout the entire room. Chris thrusted his sword into a guard and charged the energy within his sword. He launched the guard off of his sword and he struck several other guards at high speed. The impact easily killed all of the guards. Krystal pulled out her staff and stunned a guard using Fire Blast and then struck him multiple times. Fox performed the same tactic against another guard. Sonic and Tails used their speed to confuse the guards and then delivered several high-speed strikes to the guards. Rayoshi unleashed several waves of energy from his sword to stun several guards and then jumped up into the air and then delivered a quake attack that knocked all of the nearby guards onto the floor. Rayoshi then used several beams of energy from the sword to eliminate every guard while they were trying to get up. The last guard started to run away and try to escape the room. However, Chris came running behind him and thrusted his sword into the guard's back. He then lifted the guard into the air and slammed the guard on the floor headfirst. It instantly broke the guard's neck and he was dead before he knew it. The swords that Chris gave the team disappeared into nothingness. The team ran through the other door and they were now in the castle. The room looked just like the foyer of the castle in Zircona. The team went up the second floor and walked down a long hallway that was completely made of sapphires. They found the staircase to the roof and began to climb the stairs. They opened the door at the highest point and stepped onto the roof. Like at Zircona, they were several dozen Imperial soldiers on the roof. There was also an Imperial Yoshi completely covered in armor standing on the roof. Several guards ran towards the team, but Chris used Chaos energy fields to throw the guards off of the roof. The black-armored Imperial Yoshi walked toward the team and took off his helmet. He was a yellow Yoshi with green eyes, red fins, and blue shoes. He was holding a longer version of a standard Imperial Sword that was decorated with several sapphires.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Team Chaos. The newest enemies to the Imperial Empire of Othea. I am Magnus, the Imperial ruler of Seona. I was chosen to be the ruler of this city for my intelligence and my skills in leadership. I was put in charge of monitoring the experiments for the great ruler of Veara. He wanted to create the ultimate Yoshi and I will make sure of that. I will fulfill the pact that was made between the rulers of Othea and Yoshi's Island. You may have ruined my operations here for now, but as soon as I destroy you I will continue the experimentation. It is time for you to die!" Magnus said as he placed his helmet back on his head.

"You will suffer a death worse than Zira did for what you have done to these Othean Yoshis!" Yoshi said.

The entire team broke apart and began to attack the soldiers. Yoshi immediately ran towards Magnus, but Magnus simply slashed Yoshi in the stomach and Yoshi fell on the floor.

"Hahahahaha! You call that engaging an enemy? That's truly pathetic! This is the kind of swordsmanship that made me betray Yoshi's Island! You Yoshi Island Yoshis can't compete in swordsmanship with real Othean Yoshis! Oh well, I guess I could use another test subject for the experiment." Magnus said as he pulled out a small bottle of green liquid.

Magnus walked over to Yoshi and held up his head. He then forced the liquid down Yoshi's throat. He held Yoshi's mouth closed so he couldn't get it out. When Yoshi swallowed the liquid, he immediately started to feel extreme pain.

"This liquid was an idea of the Yoshis of ancient times. We decided that we would take a shot at making this formula. We didn't necessarily expect that it would cause rapid mutations to the Yoshi though. We discovered that when we tried this formula on a fellow Imperial Yoshi. While the results were astonishing, we were horrified at the creation that we made and we had no choice but to put the Imperial Yoshi down. That is where we came to the conclusion of using Othean Yoshis for our test subjects. We will eliminate the Othean Yoshis by any means necessary! Now watch as your friend transforms into the Yoshi that he should be!" Magnus said as a jetpack appeared from within his armor.

Magnus ran off of the roof and activated his jetpack. Chris tried to use a guard's body to strike Magnus, but when he threw the body, it went over Magnus. Magnus laughed maniacally as he started to disappear into the horizon. Chris knew he had to release the anger within himself immediately. A red aura appeared from around his body and started to grow brighter.

"Chaos...Blast!" Chris said.

Chris absorbed the aura and then released the energy within himself at an extremely rapid and explosive pace. The explosion sent the remaining guards flying off of the roof and into several parts around the city. Some even collided with the castle's towers. Chris calmed himself back down as he heard Sheila shriek.

"YOSHI!" Sheila shrieked.

Yoshi was already transforming into the monstrosity that they saw earlier. The was a thirst for blood in his eye as the transformation was complete. He started to ram the team, but they were able to avoid the attack. Yoshi tried to whip his tail at the team as tried desperately to remain out of range. Yoshi's tail struck Rayoshi and it sent him off of the roof, but he was able to grab a ledge as he was clinging to his life by a thread. The team couldn't fire at Yoshi because they could tell that the old Yoshi was still inside. Chris frantically pulled an energy container full of green Chaos energy from his pocket. He pulled out the energy container full of blue Chaos energy and placed it back into this pocket. He started to load the container into his rifle, but Yoshi started to charge at him. Chris barely dodged the attack as he continued to load the container in his rifle. He finally had the container loaded into his rifle and aimed at Yoshi.

"Please let this work..." Chris thought.

Chris fired a green energy beam at Yoshi. The energy beam struck Yoshi on his stomach as it made him instantly stop. A green aura appeared around his body as the beam continued for about another thirty seconds. The aura was absorbed by Yoshi when the beam vanished. The team took the extra time to pull Rayoshi up onto the roof. Yoshi started to feel some pain as he fell to the ground. Yoshi's eyes closed as the aura reappeared. The aura grew brighter and Yoshi started to transform back into his normal self. A final flash of light came and it blinded the team. When the light faded, the team could see that Yoshi was laying on the ground and back to his normal self. The team immediately ran towards Yoshis body and tried to wake him up. Yoshi's eyes slowly started to open as he was regaining his strength.

"Yoshi are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah...I guess I'm fine...what happened?" Yoshi asked.

"You were transformed into one of those horrible monstrosities. I was able to save you and turn yourself back to normal." Chris stated.

"What did you use Chris?" Sheila asked.

"I used a special energy that I developed to reverse the affects of any mutation. It's rather fortunate that it worked considering I never tested it on a living being." Chris stated.

"At least he is okay and the city is in Othean control. We better get back to the others." Sheila stated.

The team first activated the communications system over the city to inform all of the Othean Yoshis of the news.

"Attention all Othean Yoshis! We have successfully captured this city and placed it back into your rule! You will no longer have to fear the experiments of the Imperial Yoshis! You may now resume your normal lives that you had before you were taken here!" Chris announced.

The team left the castle and returned back to the hut where Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy were at. They knocked on the door and Amy let them inside. The two Yoshis were now smiling as the team entered the hut. Strangely, the sun finally started to appear and bring some light as the clouds started to fade away.

"Thank you Team Chaos...You have given us a future after all. I wish there was someway we could repay you." the pink Yoshi said.

"Your safety and happiness is payment enough." Yoshi said.

Chris activated his communicator and contacted Elza.

"Elza, we have successfully recaptured Seona. We are going to proceed towards Yavar and then we will return to you." Chris said.

"Okay Chris. You guys be careful on your way. It's a pretty treacherous road to get up there." Elza said.

"Roger, Chris out." Chris said as he closed his communicator.

"You guys are going to Yavar now?" the sky blue Yoshi said.

"Yes. We are going to liberate tha-" Chris said before he noticed something. "Hey! Your egg is shaking pretty violently! It looks like it's about to hatch!" Chris stated.

The pink Yoshi laid the egg on the ground and everyone stayed close to watch. The shell started to crack as the shaking grew stronger. Eventually, a tiny light purple Yoshi appeared from within the egg. The Yoshi also had green eyes, red fins, and a tiny red saddle. The pink Yoshi picked up the infant Yoshi and stated holding it in her arms. Everyone determined that the Yoshi was a girl. Yoshi and Sheila were watching the event while they were holding each other close.

"So what are you going to name her?" Sheila asked.

"I think we are going to name her Aurora." the sky blue Yoshi said.

"That is a wonderful name." Yoshi said.

"This is the first sign of a bright future for the island of Othea. I can just tell it is..." Chris said.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Veara..._

Magnus had just arrived at the castle and landed on the roof. He saw Niyoshi standing at the other side of the roof and he was overlooking the entire city of Veara. Magnus approached Niyoshi, but he pulled out a sword decorated with multiple gemstones on the silver blade. Magnus immediately stepped away from Niyoshi as he could see the disappointment in his eyes. The sun was starting to set and a gentle breeze was blowing around the two Yoshis.

"Magnus you fool...what possessed you to leave Seona? That city just fell to Team Chaos. You knew that they were going to try and take the city and yet, all you did was run away from them. You do remember the Imperial Code correct?" Niyoshi asked.

"Yes..." Magnus said.

"And do you know what the punishment is for such cowardice?" Niyoshi asked.

"No..." Magnus slowly said.

"Death..." Niyoshi coldly said.

Niyoshi approached Magnus and held his sword high. Magnus closed his eyes as he awaited his fate. However, Niyoshi swung the sword, but only made a deep cut in Magnus' armor. Magnus opened his eyes in confusion.

"Wh-Why didn't you kill me?" Magnus asked.

"I chose not to because I need all of the help I can get right now. You will stay with me, but I will make sure that I place you on the front lines if Team Chaos makes their way to this city. Understand?" Niyoshi coldly asked.

"Yes sir..." Magnus slowly said.

"Now get out of my sight! You've already disgusted me enough for one day!" Niyoshi said.

Magnus slowly made his way down the stairs while Niyoshi place his sword away. Niyoshi turned around and continued to look at the city.

"Things aren't looking good for me...Team Chaos has done more damage than I could have ever imagined. I better get the majority of my troops here to prepare for the final battle. If I am to fall in battle, hopefully Leon found what he wanted and he could complete the pact. We both agreed to make a Yoshian empire, but things aren't working too well. I gave Leon so many of my troops and that may hurt me in the end. He better be successful against Team Chaos if I can't win this war..." Niyoshi thought to himself as he continued to overlook the city.

* * *

_A/N: This one took me some time to figure out and make! This is my first four thousand-word chapter ever! I am rather proud of this, and I hope you all enjoy it! I really feel that I am getting better with adding details since my chapters are much longer than I normally write! Anyway if there are any mistakes, please try to omit them because I got this posted while getting ready for work. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!_


	6. Eternal Darkness

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

**Summary: The sequel to Team Chaos. After Leon's defeat the team now how has to deal with the new problems that have been developing in the Yoshi Archipelago. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request. Elza and the remaining Imperial rulers are owned by me, but they will only be round for this part of the story.

**The Path to Peace**

**Chapter 6: Eternal Darkness

* * *

**

The team and the two Yoshis continued to chat with each other about their recent success in Seona. The pink Yoshi continued to cradle Aurora as she was slowly drifting asleep.

"Do you know anything about the city of Yavar?" Chris asked.

"The city is built in the tops of the Othean Mountains. There is a trail that you can take to get up there. However, it is very cold up there. Also, it is rumored that the Imperial ruler of the city made the sky remain in eternal night for his own wants. The castle is about another half a mile north of the city itself. If you guys are planning to go up there, I suggest that you bundle up in some warm clothes." the sky blue Yoshi said.

"The cold won't be a concern. We have the proper clothes for such conditions." Chris said.

"Well, before you guys leave, we suggest that you sleep here for tonight. The path is a long one and you will need your rest. There is no need to already be leaving a city after you fought a hard battle and enter another city when you guys are very tired." the pink Yoshi said.

"Very well. We can sleep outside." Chris said.

"That won't be necessary. There are several empty huts by our hut. You guys can sleep in them tonight." the sky blue Yoshi said.

"Okay. We might as well go ahead and get ready for some sleep. It will be getting dark soon." Chris said.

"Have a good night's sleep Team Chaos." the pink Yoshi said.

"Good night!" the entire team said as each member walked out of the door.

The entire team left the hut and then separated into the other huts. Two members went into each hut and closed the doors.

* * *

_In Yoshi and Sheila's hut..._

"Yoshi?" Sheila asked.

"Yes Sheila?" Yoshi asked.

"That moment in that hut...the egg hatching...that was beautiful." Sheila softly said.

"It was very beautiful and it also occurred at an appropriate time. It is the first sign of true peace returning to this island." Yoshi stated.

"Yes..." Sheila said as her eyes slowly began to close.

As soon as Sheila's eyes closed, Yoshi walked over to Sheila and softly kissed her on the cheek. He then walked back towards the other end of the hut and threw a blanket over himself. He pulled out the diamond he found earlier and then pulled out his sword. He slowly and silently began to cut the diamond with the heat from his sword.

"I love you so much Sheila...I will make sure that peace returns to this island. This will be one of two gifts that you will receive in time..." Yoshi thought as he continued to cut the diamond.

* * *

_In Lex and Pyra's hut..._

"Do you think we will ever get home Lex?" Pyra asked.

"Pyra...now is not the time to worry about that. We need to help these Yoshis out before we continue to figure out how to get home." Lex said.

"Yeah your right. We have to help these Yoshis first. We joined this team and this is our current priority." Pyra said.

Lex and Pyra looked in each others eyes for a moment and then before they knew it, they were blushing moderately. Each other noticed and then immediately turned away from each other. Both of their blushes vanished and then they turned towards each other again.

"Well...hehe...we should be getting some sleep." Lex said.

The two pulled out some quilts and laid them over their bodies. Each of them closed their eyes and began to fall asleep.

"Wow...I never noticed how beautiful she really looked..." Lex thought.

"I never noticed the beauty that is in Lex's confident face..." Pyra thought.

* * *

_The next morning..._

The sun just started to break over the horizon, but the team was already getting ready to go to Yavar. Everyone dressed up in white field jackets and in white combat pants. The team gathered back at the hut where they first separated from. They said good-bye to the Othean couple and began north towards the Othean Mountains. They walked on the trail while they were eating some fruit that they packed with them. The team encountered a cave and entered it. They walked through the dark cave slowly as they began to get deeper inside. They got out of the cave and proceeded outside. The sun may have been shining before they entered the tunnel, but it was completely dark outside when they exited the cave. The only sounds the team made was the snow that they stepped in as they proceeded inside the city. The city was primarily made up of stone houses, but there was no signs of life in the entire city. The city was also very small, and it looked more like a village.

"Where is everyone?" Tails confusingly asked.

"The entire city is empty..." Krystal stated.

"Do you think that the Imperial Yoshis killed all of the Otheans here?" Amy asked.

"Let's hope not. I wouldn't think that they would turn to such drastic measures." Chris stated.

"Well we better split up and see if we can find anyone." Lex suggested.

"Good idea." Chris said.

The team broke apart and began to search each house one by one. Unfortunately, each house was completely empty of any Othean or Imperial Yoshis. Pyra was looking over a nearby cliff and then something caught her eye. She pulled out a pair of binoculars and began to look at the strange lights.

"What in the..."Pyra said as she activated her communicator. "Chris, can you come over here for a moment?" Pyra asked.

"I'll be right there Pyra. Give me a moment." Chris said.

Pyra closed her communicator as Chris made his way to the cliff. Pyra gave Chris her binoculars and pointed towards the strange lights. Chris placed the binoculars over his eyes and started looking over the lights. He could see many Imperial Yoshis treating Othean Yoshis horribly.

"Hmm...it looks like a prison camp. That must be where they keep most of the captured Othean Yoshis at. Let me contact Elza for a moment." Chris said.

Chris activated his communicator and contacted Elza. Her face soon appeared on screen.

"Hi Chris. What do you need?" Elza asked.

"Elza, did you know anything about a prison camp just west of the Othean Mountains?" Chris asked.

"No I didn't. The place that I know of that is just to the west of the Othean Mountains is the Loke Valley. What's going on?" Elza asked.

"Apparently the Imperial Yoshis constructed a camp where they could hold the Othean Yoshis that they captured. They are being very cruel to the Othean Yoshis. It is obviously where the Othean Yoshis in the mine near Zircona and in Seona came from. Also, Yavar is completely empty of all signs of life. There is nobody here. I'm assuming that they were taken away by the Imperial Yoshis before we came here. We are going to go ahead and proceed to the castle and then come back to the village." Chris said.

"Okay Chris. I'll look into the prison and try to get some information from the former slaves. Elza out." Elza said.

Chris closed his communicator and the entire team continued north outside of the city. They walked about half a mile until they came to front end of the castle. The castle was designed the same way as the castles of Zircona and Seona. However, it was made completely of crystal. It shone brightly in the eternal moonlight as it was the only bright object in the Othean Mountains. The team slowly opened the door and proceeded inside the castle. The castle was also completely empty as the team continued to proceed through it until they reached the roof. When they opened the door, they saw nobody on the roof. The team slowly proceeded out towards the center of the roof.

"Someone is here...I can feel it..." Krystal said.

All of a sudden, pale blue lightning bolts struck the entire and everyone was encased in blocks of ice. A dark blue Yoshi jumped out from one of the towers and landed in front of the team. The Yoshi had gray eyes with black fins, a black saddle, and black shoes. She also had medium-length black hair with white on the underside. It was holding a large, long crystal scythe. The scythe shone brightly in the darkness as the energy within it could be seen. The Yoshi laughed maniacally and then spoke to the team.

"Well if it isn't Team Chaos...I have been expecting you guys for a while. Obviously, you guys didn't expect to get frozen in blocks of ice. I am Midnight, Imperial ruler of Yavar. I was asked to watch this city for the great ruler of Veara. I am the coldest Yoshi that you will ever meet. Now...I will destroy you guys with just a few swings of my scythe." Midnight said.

Midnight began to charge at the team. However, heat was building up in Yoshi's block of ice and then the ice shattered into hundreds of tiny shards. Yoshi's white underbelly was slightly blue because of the ice, but Yoshi still had his composure. He immediately ran in front of Midnight and kicked her in the stomach. The kick sent Midnight flying back about five feet. Midnight quickly stood back up and started to swing her scythe at Yoshi, but he was easily able to dodge the swing. Midnight fired a laser of energy from the tip of her scythe and it struck Yoshi at high speed. It sent Yoshi flying into a wall and he fell onto the ground. He slowly picked up his sword and stood back up. Midnight fired another laser of energy, but this time Yoshi absorbed it into his sword. The sword immediately grew bright and then fired a plasma bolt at Midnight. It struck her at high speed and it set her on fire. She immediately called in rain and stopped the fire. She was badly burnt and she was wincing with extreme pain. She continued to fight at full strength though. She swung her scythe at Yoshi's feet, but he jumped over the scythe as it passed under him. Yoshi swung his sword at Midnight's back and left a deep cut. Blood started to come out as Midnight called lightning. Several bolts struck several areas of the roof as Yoshi continued to avoid the bolts. A fire aura appeared around Yoshi as it began to swirl around his body. A large tornado of fire formed in front of Yoshi and then engulfed Midnight. Her screams of pain were heard as the tornado started to vanish. Midnight's body was completely covered with burns as she was lying on the ground. She was breathing softly as her eyes began to close.

"I'm sorry Niyoshi...I failed you..." Midnight whispered.

Midnight's breathing stopped as Yoshi turned around towards his frozen teammates. He fired small bolts of heat at the blocks of ice and melted the ice into small puddles. The entire team was shivering badly as they were freezing cold.

"G-G-G-Good j-job Y-Yoshi..." Chris said.

"Come on guys. Let's get you guys inside so you can warm up." Yoshi said as he escorted the team inside.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Veara..._

"Yes...alright. Inform the troops and tell them to meet at the front of the castle." Niyoshi said as he turned the phone off.

"What happened?" Magnus asked.

"Team Chaos has just taken Yavar. We will be expecting them here sometime within the next 48 hours. We need to get our remaining forces ready for the imminent attack by Team Chaos. You will be placed on the front lines in the Var Hills. That is the entrance to the city and I am placing a large army at that sight. Complain and I will kill you. It only serves you right for your earlier action." Niyoshi said.

Niyoshi left Magnus and then stepped outside onto a balcony on a lower level of the castle. The rest of the available Imperial troops were standing outside of the castle to hear from Niyoshi.

"My fellow Imperials! We stand here today as the only Imperial city on Othea that hasn't been taken by Team Chaos. Their attack is inevitable and we will be ready. This will be the time that we will shine! Some of you will be in the Var Hills and the rest of you will be in the city. We need to start getting ready, so no more talking. Get ready and prepare yourselves! Let's show that foolish team what real Imperial Yoshis are made of!" Niyoshi said.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I was bogged down with work and school. I hope that this was worth the wait. I know that there wasn't exactly much action, but anything is better than nothing! I was also busy playing Halo on my computer. I downloaded the trial version and I may get the full version. If any of you all are Halo players, my screen name is Gen Chaos. I am still looking for anybody who would be interested in making art of my fan characters! I hope you liked how I placed Lex and Pyra in Lex! I tried the best I could for this chapter. Anyway, Read and Review! _

GameFreak38


	7. Hopes and Dreams

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

**Summary: The sequel to Team Chaos. After Leon's defeat the team now how has to deal with the new problems that have been developing in the Yoshi Archipelago. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request. Elza and the remaining Imperial rulers are owned by me, but they will only be around for this part of the story.

**The Path to Peace**

**Chapter 7: Hopes and Dreams

* * *

**

The team immediately returned to the village after their successful operations at Seona and Yavar. All of the three major cities have been captured by the team after several successful operations. The Othean Yoshis at Zircona were rebuilding their lives. The Othean Yoshis at Seona have started to destroy the former research base and help support the families that lost loved ones to the experiments with the gems that the Imperial Yoshis left. The skies in Yavar started to return to normal after Midnight's magic began to fade away. Othean Yoshis have actually started to move back into the city of Yavar. All eyes now pointed the Veara, the capitol of Othea. With all of the major cities captured, the door was wide open for the team to enter Veara and capture it. The team entered Elza's hut and found her trying to monitor enemy communications on the console.

"Team Chaos! Great job out there in Seona and Yavar. Most of the island is finally back in Othean control! The Otheans are actually happy now that we have the momentum on our side! Now we can prepare for Veara. Now, what was exactly happening at that prison camp?" Elza asked.

"The Imperial Yoshis were torturing the captured Othean Yoshis when we saw it. Although, even with binoculars, we couldn't get an outstanding view of the prison camp." Chris said.

"Well, I guess it's best that we rescue tho-" Elza said before she was interrupted when the sound of an alarm started to ring on the console and a voice came on.

"Attention all Imperial Yoshis! This is the prison commander! A large group of Othean Yoshis has started to attack our forces and are stealing their weapons! They are also releasing the other captured Othean Yoshis! We are being pushed back and we need all of the help we can get! Combat is most intense in Sector 7E! All available forces proceed there immediately! Failure to do so will lead to execution for treason!" the prison commander said.

"Wow...the Othean are actually starting to fight the Imperials! They must have heard about you guys and what you all have done! You have given everyone a new sense of hope and it is showing across the island! The Otheans have actually garnered enough courage to start fighting the Imperial Yoshis again! This is a glorious day for all of Othea!" Elza said as the team started to cheer.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Leon's castle..._

Leon had recently arrived back at the castle and immediately started training with his new sword and abilities. He was performing moves that were similar to Chris' but he was using them in the most destructive ways possible. He was behind the castle and testing his Chaos Spears at several types of targets. He then fired a Chaos Spear at the wall behind and it left a large hole for him to walk through. he reentered the castle and found Kamek waiting for Leon in the hallway.

"So, how are you new abilities master?" Kamek asked.

"Outstanding...with these abilities, I can actually defeat that pesky Team Chaos this time. Even Chris will have a very hard time with me! However, we must wait for the right moment and begin to create a proper army. I don't think Niyoshi is going to last much longer and I want to get as many Imperial troops as possible if that is the case. Now I will be going to bed. I need to get some rest after all that intense training. Good night Kamek." Leon said as he began to walk to his room.

"Good night master..." Kamek said.

Leon walked down the hallway and entered his room. He closed the door and locked it. He placed his sword on a nearby table and then got into his large, black bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. However, he immediately began to toss and turn as something started to bother Leon.

"Dream...haunting me again...that day..." Leon mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

_Three years ago..._

Leon and a female sky blue Yoshi were running through a forest in Othea. The sky blue Yoshi had blue eyes, a white saddle, red fins, blue shoes, a white underbelly, and medium-length yellow hair. The two were being pursued by a group of Othean Yoshis that were swinging swords in the air.

"Come on Cassandra! We have to lose these guys!" Leon yelled.

"Don't worry Leon! I won't let you down!" Cassandra said.

The two continued to run until another group of Othean Yoshis jumped out from the trees and surrounded the two. Leon pulled out his sword and began attacking the Otheans. Cassandra was immediately jumped as Leon frantically tried to get the Othean Yoshis off of her. After about three minutes of fighting, the remaining Othean Yoshis stopped fighting and Leon did the same.

"You won't get away with killing my fellow Otheans you Imperial!" a younger Elza said.

"We are not Imperial Yoshis! We are from Yoshi's Island! We just simply came here for a visit! Now look at what you did!" Leon exclaimed.

Everyone looked towards Cassandra's body. She was lying on the ground and she was mortally wounded. She was covered in the blood that came from the multiple cuts all over her body. Her once shining hair was now stained with her own blood. The Othean Yoshis quickly picked her up and rushed her to their village. Leon followed them as they entered the medicine hut. Leon nervously waited outside of the room where the medicine Yoshi was examining Cassandra. After ten minutes passed, the medicine Yoshi came out of the room with a grim expression on her face.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do to save your friend's life. She is going to die..." the medicine Yoshi said.

"NO! NO! This can't be true!" Leon said as tears started to fill his eyes.

"Unfortunately there is nothing that could heal her injuries. I can stop the external blood flow, but she is internally wounded and bleeding from the inside. She only has a few more minutes to live..." the medicine Yoshi said.

Leon pushed the medicine Yoshi aside and ran inside the room where Cassandra was in. He immediately knelt besides her and started talking to her.

"Cassandra...it's going to be alright..." Leon said as he held Cassandra's head and started to crying even more.

"Leon...it's not your fault. Things happen...don't let my death ruin your life. Continue to do what you want to and remain happy." Cassandra said.

"Sorry for interrupting..." the medicine Yoshi said as she walked into the room. "There is one thing we can try but it is extremely dangerous. We can perform a ritual that will let you absorb her spirit, but you could be killed in the process." the medicine Yoshi said.

"I DON'T CARE! PERFORM THE RITUAL!" Leon exclaimed.

"Very well..." the medicine Yoshi said.

The Yoshi spoke an incantation as Cassandra's spirit appeared from outside of her body. Her spirit had a smile on her face as the room grew dark. When the medicine Yoshi finished the incantation, Cassandra's spirit rushed into Leon's body. Leon felt a strong energy inside himself, but he was unhurt.

"Don't worry Cassandra...your last words will remain with me forever..." Leon said.

* * *

_The next morning present time..._

Leon was awake and walked towards the library. Kamek was inside looking at some of the books when Leon stepped in the room.

"Did you sleep well Leon?" Kamek asked.

"Not really...I had that dream again. Anyway, do we have any female troops?" Leon asked.

"Yes sir, but why?" Kamek asked.

"No questions! Bring one to me and inform her to wait for me in the center of the courtyard." Leon ordered.

"Yes master..." Kamek said as he began to leave the library.

"I should be able to bring her back...my long wait will finally come to an end..." Leon thought.

Three hours later...

A green female soldier was waiting in the center of the courtyard as she was ordered. She had blue eyes, with red fins, red shoes, a white underbelly, and a light green saddle. Suddenly, the sky turned red as the Yoshi started to become nervous. All of a sudden, the ground she was on, rose in the shape of a tower that rose high into the sky. The Imperial Yoshi was nervously looking around the red sky and its blood colored clouds. Leon appeared in the sky in a flash of light. He was flying with his purple dragon wings. He was looking at the soldier menacingly as a dark purple aura surrounded his entire body. He summoned a purple fog to completely cover the Yoshi as he summoned red lightning to strike her multiple times. Her screams of pain and fear could be heard for miles. Leon then created a ball of black energy in his hand. He fired a beam of dark energy at the Yoshi. The beam started to brighten in brief flashes until it vanished. Leon then had a white aura around him as Cassandra's spirit slowly came out of his body. he then launched Cassandra's spirit into the Yoshi's body. He gently landed on the tower as the fog started to clear. The Yoshi was now sky blue in color and had all of Cassandra's features. She was laying on the ground and slowly opening her eyes.

"Yes...yes...YES!" Leon said as he began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

_A/N: I originally planned for this chapter to be a battle scene, but I decided to make it more of a psychological effect. I hope you all enjoy it! I now have an account on DA, so if you want to know it, just ask! Read and review everyone!_


	8. The Beginning of the End

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

**Summary: The sequel to Team Chaos. After Leon's defeat the team now how has to deal with the new problems that have been developing in the Yoshi Archipelago. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request. Elza and the remaining Imperial rulers are owned by me, but they will only be around for this part of the story.

**The Path to Peace**

**Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End

* * *

**

The sky blue Yoshi finally fully opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Leon caressing her long, yellow hair. She noticed that Leon's wings were vanishing into thin air as she started to look at herself confusingly.

"Am...Am I alive?" Cassandra confusingly asked.

"Yes my love...you have finally returned. Thanks to my recently acquired abilities, I have been able to finally bring you back into this world." Leon softly said.

"Abilities?" Cassandra said as she sat up.

Leon pulled out the Doomsday Sword and said, "I owe all of this to this sword. This sword is what gave me the power to finally release you from my body."

"What power?" Cassandra asked.

"The power of Chaos" Leon said.

"What exactly has happened? How long have I been gone? And...why do I look older than I was before the attack?" Cassandra asked as she stood back up.

"You have been gone for three years. What possibly happened is that while you were still in my body, the energies used to transfer your spirit into my body must have let you continue aging. Obviously in that time, your hair is longer and you are a little bit more developed. However, most of your original features seemed to have been retained. I performed a dark ritual to use a female Imperial Yoshi for your new body. I discovered that I could do something like that after I read something about a rumor of an ability of a guardian to revive a person of theirs or the gods' choosing. When I lost you three years ago, it only widened the void that has remained in my soul ever since my parents were murdered. The abilities are nice and all, but they will never fill that void!" Leon stated.

"Couldn't you use your abilities to revive your parents?" Cassandra asked.

"I thought about that, but to bring a spirit back from the great beyond and create a new body for them requires the Chaos Emeralds and a god's help. I'm amazed that I am still alive. The last three years have been tragic for me." Leon stated.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked.

"Earlier this year I learned about a weapon that another Yoshi made. Thanks to the Imperial Yoshi scientists, I was able to fly to the station where the weapon was at. I stole the weapon but I encountered that team. When they found out of my plans they came to my station and then killed me. They also destroyed the weapon. I was somehow revived by a Yoshi skilled with black magic. My servant was able to trick the Yoshi into absorbing my spirit. I was too powerful for him and I now have his body. I then went to Othea and found this weapon. However, when I went there, apparently the Imperial Yoshis have been having some trouble in their cities. Niyoshi won't stand a chance against them..." Leon stated.

"Them?" Cassandra asked.

"The team that killed me in the first place...the team known as Team Chaos..." Leon said.

"Who are they?" Cassandra asked.

"They are a team of agents that fight anything that threatens the current way of life. Their leader is the Light Guardian of Chaos. The Yoshi we used to be friends with is also on that team. Apparently he is the Guardian Yoshi and he was also the one that killed me on the station." Leon said.

"Wow...your life is more tragic than mine for sure. What are you going to do now?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm now going to continue my plans for world domination. You now give me further motivation to make the world not only a better place for and you, but also a better place for all of Yoshis. With these powers, I can take on that team and destroy them. This world will fall to me in time!" Leon said.

"So does this mean that I lost the Yoshi that I fell in love with?" Cassandra asked.

"No Cassandra...I'm still here...I just have the fire burning inside me. I want to make everything better for you. I won't stop until I do that." Leon stated.

Cassandra looked into Leon's face and Leon did the same. They grew closer to each other and then their lips met for the most passionate kiss of their entire lives...

* * *

_Back on Othea..._

The Othean Yoshis were able to break out of the prison and return to camp. They were successful in killing all of the Imperial Yoshis that were trying to stop them. The team and Elza were standing outside of the hut as the Othean Yoshis approached. The Othean Yoshis stopped and then knelt down. Chris gave Elza a microphone to Elza and Elza began to speak.

"My fellow Otheans! I congratulate you all on finding your inner courage again and escaping the grasp of Imperial rule! We have officially shown that the Othean Yoshis are ready to take back this island! It is now time to finish the job! It is time to retake what was ours! We will begin our attack on Veara tomorrow and by the time the morning sun rises the following night, we will have this island back into our control! Many of you will likely fall in battle, but remember this. You are taking part in a revolution and you will have taken a part in restoring the island back to the prosperity that we and future generations of Othean Yoshis will enjoy! Now, get yourselves some rest. You and Team Chaos will be leaving when the morning sun rises tomorrow!" Elza said.

The Othean Yoshis cheered as Elza and Team Chaos stepped back into the hut.

* * *

_At Veara..._

Niyoshi was standing on the castle roof as the sun began to set. A breeze cooled the air as Niyoshi could feel death approaching the city. His was by himself with nothing but his sword.

"Hmm...Now I lost my prison...All that is left of the Imperial empire is this city. All I can do right now is hope that my soldiers will be able to protect this city. My army is ready for the final battle in the Kafe Hills and here in the city. Team Chaos will take part in this and I will be ready for them. I have the advantage of technology. I have a small fleet of attack choppers that will be ready to strike their forces. The day of reckoning has come. This is the beginning of the end..." Niyoshi thought.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! Anyway the end of this part of the trilogy is near. However, there are going to be two big events at the end of this part. I know this is a bit short, but I have been busy with work and school and I have been having a bit of writer's block. I have also been busy messing around on my Deviantart account. Read and Review!_


	9. Reversal of Fortune

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

**Summary: The sequel to Team Chaos. After Leon's defeat the team now how has to deal with the new problems that have been developing in the Yoshi Archipelago. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request. Elza and the remaining Imperial rulers are owned by me, but they will only be around for this part of the story.

**The Path to Peace**

**Chapter 9: Reversal of Fortune

* * *

**

"Okay Team Chaos, he is what we will be doing tomorrow. We are going to strike the city of Veara through the Kafe Hills on the western side of the city. The entire city of Veara is walled off and the only way to enter the city is to break through the eastern gate. The Imperial Yoshis will be gathering in the Kafe Hills and they will be ready for our assault. Even though they lost most of their force, they still remain as a strong threat. The Imperial king always keeps his elite Imperial guards in his city. We will have to push them back into the city and eliminate them from within. There will be very intense close quarters combat within the city and we need to be cautious so we don't end up hurting any allies. All of these soldiers will listen to your orders through the communications headsets that I have given to the leaders. When we get inside the city, you guys will infiltrate Veara's castle and then eliminate the Imperial ruler. However, we do not know what awaits in that castle so use the highest caution while proceeding through the castle. We have reason to believe that there may be some Othean Yoshis held against their will inside the city. If you encounter any that are still alive, make sure that you try to get as many out of the city as possible. When you eliminate the Imperial king, inform all of the commanders about our victory. You will begin your march towards Veara in the morning. You will proceed west through Zircona. We have been getting several reports that many Othean Yoshis there will be willing to join the battle. When you arrive there, inform them of our plans. After you give them the briefing, continue west on the path. You will then proceed north when you encounter a fork in the road. Continue north until you reach the Kafe Hills and begin the operation. Are there any questions team?" Elza asked.

"No maam!" the entire team said.

"Good...get yourselves some rest. You will begin as soon as the sun begins to peak over the horizon." Elza said as she began to roll up the map on the table.

The team left the hut and entered their own huts. Each member started to fall asleep as the sun began to set.

* * *

_Later that evening..._

Yoshi and Sheila snuck outside their huts and sat down near the water rising up and down on the coastline. The moon shone brightly as its shine gave the water a peaceful shimmer. The stars were shining brightly with unquestionable beauty. Yoshi and Sheila sat down and began to listen to the calming sound of the waves hitting the shore.

"This nightmare is almost over Yoshi." Sheila softly said.

"Yeah...the island will soon be finally liberated and peace can return in full force to the entire Yoshi Archipelago." Yoshi said.

"Even with all of the horrible things happening on this island, there have been so many beautiful things about it and its' people." Sheila said.

"Yes...we will definitely have to come back and visit once this war is over. When we make our way into the city tomorrow, I will not let you leave the sight of my eyes. I will make sure that you won't get hurt out there Sheila!" Yoshi confidently said.

"Thank you...I will make sure that I do the same for you. I care about you too much to let you get hurt out there. We have known each other for our entire lives and I won't let our relationship end like this." Sheila said.

"Don't worry...it won't end like this. I can assure you of that." Yoshi said.

"I want to have a little more fun before we go back to bed. You want to mess around in the water?" Sheila asked.

"Sure!" Yoshi said.

Yoshi and Sheila took their shoes off and walked into the shallow part of the water. The small waves were pushing them back only by a small margin. One wave knocked Yoshi off balance and Sheila took the opportunity. She got behind Yoshi and pushed him down. Yoshi got struck by a small wave in the face as he started to stand back up. He gave a mischievous look and then pushed Sheila into the water. Sheila started to splash Yoshi with the water as Yoshi kept getting pushed back by the waves. Yoshi started to run away and Sheila immediately began to pursue Yoshi. Sheila tackled Yoshi and both began rolling around the water laughing. Suddenly, a larger wave appeared and struck both Yoshi and Sheila. The water completely covered Yoshi and Sheila. When the water receded, Sheila was laying on top of Yoshi's body face to face. They were gazing in each other's eyes as the water started to roll of their soaked scales and into the ground. They grew closer and kissed each other on the lips. The kiss lasted for several minutes until they finally separated from each other for air.

"I love you Yoshi..." Sheila softly said.

"I love you too Sheila..." Yoshi softly said.

Yoshi and Sheila stood back up, put their shoes on, and began to return to their huts. Yoshi placed his arm around Sheila's neck as they smiled together as they walked back into their huts.

* * *

_The next morning, estimated around 6:30 A.M..._

Everyone gathered at the western edge of the village and then began to march towards Zircona. They marched for about two hours until they entered Zircona. There was a moderate amount of Othean Yoshis with swords waiting in front of the castle. Chris gave the briefing to the Othean Yoshis and everyone left the city within half an hour. The continued west until they reached to fork. They turned towards the north and proceed onward. After marching for another hour, the Kafe Hills came into view. It was now around 10:00 A.M. As predicted, the Imperial Yoshis were already gathered in the hills waiting for the Othean Yoshis. There were also several attack choppers armed with machine guns hovering nearby. Chris immediately ordered the Otheans to attack as they began their charge to the oncoming Imperial Yoshis. Everyone's yells could be heard throughout the entire field as the sounds of metal clashing against each other started to drown out the voices. Sirens started to go off in the city as the attack choppers began to fire at the Othean Yoshis. Tails armed an RPG with a special rocket that he developed and aimed towards the center chopper. He fired the rocket and it homed in on the chopper. The chopper exploded and several other choppers exploded because the debris from the first chopper severely damaged the other choppers. Many Othean Yoshis were being pulled out from the field by medics. Meanwhile the team started using their firearms to push the Imperial Yoshis back as they slowly pushed them back towards the gate. The team took the opportunity to break through and used their jetpacks to fly over the battlefield and land in front of the gate. Magnus was waiting in front of the gate with several other Imperial Yoshis.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the biggest coward of the Imperial army!" Chris stated.

"Ha! You won't be getting in this time! Charge men!" Magnus ordered.

The soldiers charged towards the team but they easily took care of the soldiers. Magnus charged towards Chris but Chris thrusted his sword through Magnus' armor and body at the last second. Chris pulled the sword out of Magnus and simply pushed his body onto the ground. The team simply proceeded towards the gate and set a charge on it. They immediately ran for cover and detonated the charge. The gate collapsed in the explosion and the team immediately proceeded into the city. The city was filled with many buildings made of bricks and jewels. The castle stood tall over the city in its pristine beauty. It was about one and a half times taller than every other castle. It was completely made of diamonds and the towers all had flat tops that were probably the castle's roofs. The team fought through several small waves of soldiers to reach the front of the castle.

"This is it team! We have been waiting for this moment for too long! Let's move out!" Chris said.

The team immediately rushed through several rooms full of soldiers and eliminated them all. Then the team entered a large, black room that had nothing in it. The team slowly proceeded towards the center of the room and then a large light appeared from nowhere. The team looked up and noticed a set of doors opening and revealing the sunlight from outside. All of a sudden, the ground under the team rose and began approaching the roof. Several metal Yoshis appeared from nowhere and immediately began to attack the team. The team started engaging in hand to hand combat with the metal Yoshis. Chris thrusted his sword into a metal Yoshi and launched him into several other metal Yoshis. It sent them off the platform and falling towards the cold, hard floor below. Fox and Krystal continued to strike several metal Yoshis with their staffs, but they weren't providing much of an effect. Tails rolled towards another metal Yoshi and kicked it high into the air and off of the platform. Yoshi charged the energy within his sword and then struck several metal Yoshis around him. The sword's slash instantly destroyed each metal Yoshi as they were being struck. Sonic grabbed a metal Yoshi's arm and threw it off of the platform. Knuckles punched the final metal Yoshi. The punch went straight through the metal Yoshi. Knuckles then pulled out his Emerald Sword with his right hand and thrusted the sword through the metal Yoshi's head. As the platform rose into the roof, Knuckles pulled his fist out and then released one final punch. The punch sent the metal Yoshi flying off of the roof and into the battlefield that was the city below. The slowly exited the center of the tower and walked towards the edges of the roof. The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless, blue skies above. All of a sudden, everyone on the team except Chris was engulfed in several small energy fields that kept them immobile. Niyoshi appeared from behind another tower and flew towards the roof that the team was standing on. He was flying on medium-sized purple dragon wings that he created with his own magic. He gently landed on the ground and pulled out his sword as his wings began to disappear. Chris slowly approached Niyoshi and pulled out the Sword of Chaos.

"So you are the ruler of this empire...aren't you?" Chris asked.

"You are correct...I am Niyoshi the Imperial king of the island of Othea. I have ruled over this island now for about seven years. My job is to make sure that this island continues to prosper and that those pathetic Othean Yoshis stay in their place." Niyoshi coldly said.

"Continues to prosper? Are you kidding me? How is this island supposed to proper if you are keeping people in mediocre villages and using them for your mining and experimentation!" Chris stated.

"That is none of your business! I will now take care of you like how you killed the former king of Yoshi's Island!" Niyoshi said.

"Wait! How do you know Leon?" Chris asked.

"Me and Leon were very good friends. We actually formed a pact about five years ago to form a Yoshian empire over the entire planet. He knew about the Yoshis he sent that joined the Imperial cause because that was his intention! I also let him use some of my troops if ever needed assistance in anything." Niyoshi stated.

"Well I guess I have to eliminate the other half of the pact then!" Chris stated.

"You won't stand a chance against my sword and magical abilities!" Niyoshi stated.

The two immediately charged at each other and started to swing their swords. The only things that made contact as they passed by each other was the metal of their swords. Both of them slid to a stop and turned around. Niyoshi charged the energy in his sword and fired several small energy beams from the jewels on his sword. Chris avoided most of the energy beams, but one energy beam struck Chris in the arm. It didn't phase him at all and then fired a more powerful beam of energy from his sword. Niyoshi easily dodged the beam and continued to swing his sword at Chris. Chris began to guard against the strikes and then gave a sweeping kick at Niyoshi's feet. It knocked Niyoshi down onto the ground. Chris tried to thrust his sword into Niyoshi, but he rolled to the side at the last minute. Niyoshi stood back up and swung his sword at Chris' left arm. However, it missed his arm but it did strike his communicator. His communicator cover was sliced off and fell to the floor. The communicator began to spark and Chris immediately threw it off of his arm. Niyoshi tried to take the opportunity to strike, but Chris was still able to guard against the blows. Chris jumped over Niyoshi, but he grabbed his leg and threw him back onto the ground. Chris rolled to the side to avoid Niyoshi's thrust. Niyoshi continued to pursue Chris as Chris stopped rolling. Chris kicked Niyoshi high into the air and stood back up. When Niyoshi landed, he began to pant with deep breaths. Chris walked towards Niyoshi and struck his wrists and ankles with several small beams of energy. Niyoshi struggled back up, but Chris pulled another sweeping kick and Niyoshi fell to the floor again. He tried to stand back up, but he was completely unable to.

"Come on...kill me now...just know that even with me gone, the Imperial Yoshis will always prevail in the end...You will never win the war against evil Chris..." Niyoshi said in between pants.

Niyoshi closed his eyes and remained silent. Chris simply turned around and threw his sword into the air. The tip aimed down towards the ground and went through Niyoshi's chest. Instantly, Niyoshi's breathing stopped and his body became motionless. Chris pulled the sword out of Niyoshi as the energy barriers around the team members vanished. Chris silently motioned the team to follow him as they walked down the nearby stairway. They walked through an empty hallway to the lower balcony of the castle. The entire Othean army was standing in front of the castle. Chris motioned for everyone o be silent as he began to speak.

"Yoshis of Othea! I am glad to inform you that the Imperial king is now dead! That is correct! Form here on, the island of Othea will forever remain in Othean rule and be rid of all Imperial Yoshis! You may now finally return to the lives that your people once had and live in peace!"

The crowd began to cheer loudly as the team left the balcony and began to proceed back downstairs.

"Peace has finally returned...the world is now one step closer to total peace..." Chris thought.

* * *

_A/N: Somehow I was actually able to get this done even if I should be getting ready for my AP US History test! There is only one more chapter in this part in the series and I am really looking forward to writing it very soon! Hope that you all enjoy this and read and review!_


	10. Past, Present, and Future

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Lex Prower

Pyra Mind

Rayoshi

Sheila

* * *

**Summary: The sequel to Team Chaos. After Leon's defeat the team now how has to deal with the new problems that have been developing in the Yoshi Archipelago. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, and Leon. The characters Lex and Pyra are both owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his request. Elza and the remaining Imperial rulers are owned by me, but they will only be around for this part of the story.

* * *

**The Path to Peace**

**Chapter 10: Past, Present, and Future**

"Yoshi, call Elza. Inform her that Niyoshi is dead and that the Imperial threat is gone. Also inform her that we will be arriving back in the village very shortly. I would tell her myself, but as you saw earlier, my communicator is ruined." Chris stated as he and the team continued down the path back towards the village.

"Yes sir." Yoshi said as he activated his communicator. He pushed a button on it that immediately linked his communicator with Elza. Elza appeared on the small screen. She was inside her hut in the village.

"Yoshi, how did the assault at Veara go?" Elza asked.

"Elza, everything went as planned! We have finally won the war for the Othean race! The Imperial king of Veara has been eliminated and the Imperial army has been completely wiped out! A large portion of the force stayed at Veara to help rebuild the city and restore their lives to way it was supposed to be. We will be arriving back at the village very shortly. The only reason I am saying this is because Chris' communicator got destroyed in the fight against the Imperial king." Yoshi stated.

"Excellent work! Now we can reestablish the Othean government. I better go inform the rest of the Othean Yoshis here! I will talk to you upon your arrival back to our village." Elza said.

"Okay, Yoshi out." Yoshi said as he closed his communicator.

The team proceeded back into the village as the sun was starting to set over the horizon. The headed straight for Elza's hut and noticed a large group of Othean Yoshis standing in front of it. All of the Yoshis were talking to each other but immediately went silent as the team proceeded to the front of the hut. Soon after they arrived, Elza stepped outside and faced the team.

"Team Chaos, you have done so much for me and the rest of the Othean race. This island will be forever in your debt. It would be a true honor if you guys would stay with us tonight and join us in our celebration. What do you say guys?" Elza asked.

"It would be an honor to join you in celebration this evening." Chris said.

"Then it's settled! We shall now prepare for our grand celebration! The celebration will begin immediately after the sun disappears under the horizon!" Elza said as the Othean Yoshis began to cheer.

Everyone went into separate directions to get ready for the celebration. The team went into their huts and got into their formal attire. When the sun disappeared and the stars of the night sky appeared, the celebration immediately commenced. There were torches lined up to show the path where the team had to go to get to the celebration. They followed the path to a large, open area in the center of the village. There was a band of Othean Yoshis playing the island's folk music as many other Othean Yoshis were dancing. There was a large table that had a large bounty of fruits on it. There were oranges, apples, melons, bananas and may other fruits and a large bowl full of crystal clear water sitting on the end of the table. The team immediately walked into the area and grabbed some fruit to eat. As they were eating their fruit, Elza came up and was wearing a necklace that was made up of diamonds, sapphires, rubies, crystal and emeralds.

"Wow, that is a really nice necklace! Where did you get it?" Sheila asked.

"My mother gave this to me before she was killed by the Imperial Yoshis when I was only ten years old. She gave it to me so I could always remember her if she was to ever get killed by the Imperial Yoshis. She was a previous leader of the Othean Resistance Force and was killed in a raid at Zircona. I never saw her again after she left that evening with a small Othean force that left for that city. When I heard the tragic news, I vowed to take my mother's place as the resistance leader. I was well gifted with intelligence in virtually everything that mattered here. The Othean Yoshis agreed with me and made me the new leader even if I was so young. My mother told me that this necklace was made about 300 years ago by my ancestors. She even told me that they were the rulers of Othea before being overthrown by the Imperial Yoshis." Elza said.

"At least you have now successfully completed your mother's wish. She can now rest in complete peace knowing that her daughter is safe. You should be proud at what you have done. You will make a great queen for this island and I know you will succeed in making it prosper." Chris stated.

"Me? Queen of Othea?" Elza asked.

"Yes, because you have proven yourself as a true leader with how you ran the resistance. You always protected your people to the end and that is a very important quality of a leader. I am sure that your people would also agree with me. You will get this island back to its feet Queen Elza." Chris said as he and the team bowed down to her.

"Thank you..." Elza said.

"Come on! We are supposed to celebrating and let's do it!" Tails said.

The entire team and Elza ran into the dance area and began to celebrate under the clear, starry skies of the night...

* * *

_Meanwhile at Leon's castle..._

Cassandra was making a pony tail of her hair in front of a large mirror in her room. Leon quietly entered the room and snuck up behind her and placed his arms around her. Cassandra smiled as she felt the warmth of Leon's body.

"Hey Leon..." Cassandra said.

"Hey Cassandra. You making yourself at home?" Leon quietly said.

"Yeah...This is a real nice place Leon. I'm just getting ready for bed." Cassandra said.

"Well then I shouldn't be keeping you any longer. You need to get yourself some more rest before all of your energy is restored. I will see you in the morning " Leon said as he kissed Cassandra on the cheek.

Cassandra gave Leon a kiss on the cheek and then walked towards her large, white bed. She covered herself in its warm quilt as Leon made his way towards the door.

"Leon..." Cassandra softly said.

"Yes?" Leon asked.

:I love you..." Cassandra softly said.

"I love you too..." Leon said as he closed the door behind himself.

Leon walked downstairs to the study where he was resurrected. Kamek was sitting in a chair by the fireplace and reading over some reports from the Imperial soldiers. Leon sat down in another chair by the fire and Kamek.

"How are my soldiers doing Kamek?" Leon asked.

"According to these reports, they are all progressing very well. They say we could have an air force and a navy within the next few months. I have also received reports about the status of the Imperial Yoshis in Othea. Team Chaos and a large Othean force was able to kill Niyoshi and place the island back into Othean rule. There is rumors that there are survivors and that some left before the battle and approaching here." Kamek stated.

"I knew Niyoshi wouldn't stand a chance against that team. Now I have to fulfill the pact on my own. A Yoshi empire WILL be established while I am around. I got the love of my life back and I am not going to lose her again! I will eradicate all things that I consider a threat to the Yoshis! That team will be the first though." Leon stated.

"And how do you plan to start establishing an empire?" Kamek asked.

"When I was building the MRG, I saw this peculiar space station orbiting the planet. It was also the same station that fired the laser that destroyed the shield on my station. I believe they call it the Space Colony ARK. I did some research on this station and it is said to hold an extremely powerful weapon of mass destruction; the Eclipse Cannon. It is said that it is primarily powered by Chaos energy. Therefore, with my tremendous power, I can supply more than enough energy to conquer the world!" Leon said.

"How will we even attack a space station that is extremely well defended?" Kamek asked.

"We just need to build our forces and technology. It will take some time, but this world will soon fall to me..." Leon said.

* * *

_The next morning on Othea..._

The team was standing outside the village with all of their equipment in hand. Elza and a large group of Othean Yoshis were also standing by them.

"Well, it has been great to know you guys, but we know that you need to make your leave. We hope that you guys return to our island in the near future and see what we have done. Before you leave though, I would like to give you these. Elza pulled out several small medals that was made completely of diamond. The diamond shone brightly and a picture of the Yoshian god of peace was engraved in it. "These are the Savior Medallions. In Yoshian religion, they are given to those who show great courage and determination in keeping the peace of the Yoshi species. You guys have definitely proven yourselves and I am honored to give you these." Elza said as she gave the medals to each member of the team.

"Thank you Elza. We will never forget you or your great island. We will definitely come back to visit sometime. Now it is time for use to leave, but I would like to give you something myself." Chris said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I would like to award you the Medal of Honor for what you have done to protect your species against the Imperial Yoshis. You will forever be a legend in the hearts of your people for many generations to come." Chris said as he gave Elza the medal.

"Thank you Chris...Thank you Team Chaos..." Elza said.

Elza gave each team member a hug and then the team started to leave back towards their ships. They were waving to Elza and the Othean Yoshis as a large horn was heard being blown. The sound could be heard throughout the entire island. The team got back to the cave and deactivated the defense systems on the ships. They placed their items inside and activated the engines. The three yachts pulled out of the cave and started to go back to Yoshi's Island.

"Chris, can I talk to you for a moment?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah what is it Yoshi? Chris asked.

"Come with me..." Yoshi suggested.

Chris set the ship on autopilot and entered a bedroom with Yoshi.

* * *

_On another ship..._

"Tails?" Lex asked.

"Yeah Lex?" Tails asked.

"Have you found anything out about Nadira?" Lex asked.

"I have tried many times to locate any information that I could about it, but I never found anything. I scanned the entire depths of space, but there was no sign of Nadira. I do have a theory though." Tails stated.

"And what is that?" Lex asked.

"Nadira may actually be in another dimension. A trans-dimensional flux may have occurred and that may be what transported you to our world. There may be a portal that would lead us back to Nadira, but I fear that if it does exist that we would only a certain amount of time to find it and get you back home before it closes for who knows how long. I am doing what I can right now, but I need to work with Chris to detect any strange energies that could be of a portal." Tails said.

"Okay Tails. I hope that you are right." Lex said.

* * *

_Back with Chris and Yoshi..._

Chris had a smirk on his face and said, "Don't worry Yoshi, we will arrive at Yoshi's Island and I'll take care of everything."

"Thanks Chris." Yoshi said.

The boats continued towards Yoshi's Island and arrived at about 2:00 P.M. When the boats docked, Chris told Sheila to go to the Rainbow Palace and inform everyone of the news. The rest of the team followed Yoshi to his and Sheila's secret spot.

"Okay listen up! Yoshi will go back to the palace and get Sheila! The rest of us will stay here to get things ready for something very special. Yoshi, come back with Sheila as soon as the sun completely sets." Chris said.

"Okay!" Yoshi said as he ran back towards the Rainbow Palace.

* * *

_Later that evening..._

Yoshi had Sheila with him as they entered the spot. There were several small torches standing around the pool of water and there were also an abundant amount of flower petals scattered on the ground. The water was shining even brighter than normal. There was a small towel on the smooth rocks that had some fruit, two wine glasses, and a small bottle of champagne on it. Chris and the rest of the team were standing on the top of the waterfall and keeping hidden from sight. They silently watched everything take place.

"What are we doing here Yoshi? And why is there all of this stuff?" Sheila asked.

Yoshi turned around and faced Sheila and said, "Sheila, we have know each other for our entire lives. Everyday we have known each other, I have felt that we grow closer each time we see each other. When I left to work for the Mushroom Kingdom Agency, I never forgot about you and your smiling face and I always wished to see you again. I was so happy when I finally saw you again and instantly felt that we were extremely close. These last few months with you have been incredible and I have cherished every moment of it. I always enjoy being with you and you enjoy every moment you spend with me. I feel that we were destined to be together and I have to ask..." Yoshi said as he knelt down and pulled out a small, black box from under his saddle. "Sheila...will you marry me?" Yoshi asked as he opened the box, revealing the diamond he found on a shining gold ring that he made with his abilities.

Sheila's eyes instantly filled up with tears as they quickly began to run down her cheeks. She had a large smile on her face and said, "Of course I will marry you Yoshi!" as she gave him a big hug.

Yoshi took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. It fitted her perfectly as Sheila gave Yoshi an extremely passionate kiss. Chris and the team watched it all unfold and each member had a large grin their face. Yoshi picked up the champagne and opened it up and poured some in the two glasses. They held their glasses and took sips from each other's glass.

"Come on guys, let's leave these two alone..." Chris whispered.

The team slowly stood back up and started to head back down the path they came.

"Way to go buddy..." Chris mumbled under his breath as he followed the team.

Yoshi and Sheila continued to drink the champagne and enjoy their perfect night under the starry skies over Yoshi's Island...

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it! This is the end of this part of the trilogy! I will begin work on the next part immediately! I told you that there was going to be another big event and now you see. Tell me what you thought of it! This chapter is actually longer than I thought it would be! I would like to thank everybody that came to read this part and I hope that you continue to read throughout the trilogy! Lex, I accidentally deleted the message you gave me about how to get Lex and Pyra home, so I may have to take a different idea an use it. Anyway, read and review!_

_GameFreak38_


End file.
